


Roommates

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr at arainyromance.tumblr.com...if anyone has a Tumblr and want to talk to me there or something, idk but i hope you guys enjoy this! i already wrote until chapter six- illpost them later but they are on tumblr now. so yeah.. :)xx

"Louis! Louis, I'm cumming!" A 16- year- old Harry shouted as his orgasm shot through him. Harry tightened around Louis, who was so close at the sound of Harry's shout.

"Shit, Harry!" 18- year- old Louis shouted, cumming inside of Harry.

It was a normal Friday night for the two teenage boys. Harry and Louis were together, just like always. They were hanging out at Harry's house, just like always. They shared a cheese pizza, just like always. Harry was underneath Louis, just like- well, not just like always. Sometimes he was on top, riding his friend. Or he would be sucking Louis off from above.

"You get better every time, Lou." Harry complimented Louis as he stood to get a washcloth.

"I know. I'm pretty amazing if I should say so myself." Louis said, a playful smile on his lips.

Although Harry was rolling his green eyes, he let a small smile reveal itself on his lips. He smiled as he semi-cleaned himself before moving to straddle Louis on his bed.

"Dammit, Louis. Why does cum dry so fast?" Harry muttered as he furrowed his brows together as he tried to clean his friend.

"I'll just take a shower and clean myself, babe." Louis said as he flipped them and stood, leaving Harry on the bed.

Louis had just stepped in the warm shower when he heard the bathroom door open. He paid it no attention, though. A second later, the shower curtain was opened and a large body was coming in.

"You know, I'm still dirty. A washcloth isn't as good a cleaner as taking a shower is." Harry said behind Louis, wrapping his arms around the older lad and leaning down, resting his head against Louis' back.

Louis was older than Harry but that did not mean that he was taller. Okay, Louis was taller but Harry was gaining on him. Harry was less than two inches shorter than Louis.

Louis chuckled softly as his friend's words.

"A shower isn't always a good way to clean up when there are two people in here." Louis retorted, turning around to face Harry.

"Sure, but two is always better than one." Harry replied as he went for a kiss. They kissed roughly for a second before they heard a loud car door slam. When they heard it, they pulled away instantly.

"I'll get clothes. Dry off a little, yeah?" Harry said hurriedly as he ripped open the shower curtain, running to his room.

Louis turned off the shower and rubbed his hair with a towel. No more than a second later, Harry returned, this time, he was clothed in sweats an a shirt but still wet.

"Here, put this on." Harry said, throwing the clothes that Louis always wore whenever he slept over at Louis while he caught the towel that Louis threw at him.

As Louis tugged on sweatpants and a shirt, Harry used the towel to dry his hair as much as he could.

"Harry! We're home!" A shout came from downstairs as the front door slammed shut.

"Just a minute, Mum!" Harry yelled back. He gave Louis a wide-eyed, panicked look but Louis just pecked his lips before grabbing one of Harry's hands and dragging him down the stairs.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cox. Hello Gemma." Louis sweetly greeted Harry's mum and older sister.

"Oh, Louis! How are you dear? And after all these years, how many times do I need to tell you, call me Anne." Harry's mum greeted Louis.

"Of course. Sorry, Anne. I'm alright. And how are you? " Louis replied charmingly.

"We just saw that most dreadful movie, Breaking Dawn. I feel bad for the actors. That movie will be the end of their careers." Anne said as Gemma silently made her exit, waving politely to Louis and Harry.

"I agree. They could have done so much better." Louis responded, nodding his head in agreement.

"Wait, what are you doing here, Louis?" Anne said, suddenly realizing she did not know that Louis was coming over.

"Oh, just working on a project." Harry said quickly.

"I thought you just turned in your history project?" She said, confused.

"We're working on our English project now. I hope it's alright that I just came over. I was talking to Mr. Atkins when he decided to change some thing regarding the project." Louis said smoothly as Harry hid behind him.

"So many projects! Well, you boys have fun. And stay over if it gets too late! I'm making pancakes that I know you love in the morning!" Anne said.

"Thank you very much, Anne. We will definitely work hard tonight but I think this project might take a while." Louis said as he squeezed Harry's crotch behind him. Behind him, Harry made a quiet noise at the squeeze but was also blushing at the thought of having Louis over for a whole night.

"That's fine as long as you boys are working hard!" Anne said.

She kissed both boys on the cheeks as she said her goodnights. They waited until they heard the bedroom door to let out their breath of relief.

"That was really close. We can't let it get that close again or else I might die from nervousness." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis' torso and leaning on him.

"Actually, I think we should do if more often. Because of this, I get to spend my night with the sexiest guy in town." Louis said as he turned around, pressing himself against Harry's body.

"Too bad because my mum and sister are in the house so we'll be playing video games all night, just like we were younger." Harry said.

"Ugh, so we have to play the innocent friends card tonight? Why can't we just have sex?" Louis whined, turning around and jumping on Harry, causing him to fall backwards onto the couch in the living room. Harry moved to lie on the couch, his head resting on one of the armrests.

"Because, Lou! We've been friends since we were born. Not a lot of people I know have sex on a daily basic with their friends in their house with their mum and sister in the house." Harry explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
~~~~~  
That's right. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are the best of friends that sleep together. That is, in a sexual way. So, people would call them, friends with benefits. They kept their sexual activities to themselves, not letting anybody know of their private pleasures.

Although they had been friends since birth, they grew and so did their sexual desires. One day, the two young boys had been wrestling when their curiosity had gotten the best of them. When Louis trapped Harry underneath him, he couldn't help the way Harry looked. Face flushed and lips red. Without thinking, Louis leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Of course, kissing your best friend is weird so there was tension for the longest time. They got over it soon enough when they admitted that they both rather liked it but they had their own different crushes on other people. So they just experimented on each other, increasing their knowledge on sex.

As time went on, they had agreed on rules:  
The other person can date other people.  
No one else but the two will know of their private activities.  
Do not fall in love with each other.

They stuck by the rules and since then, they had been as close as could be. The kisses turned to make out session, which turned into handjobs and blowjobs, and finally, they had sex.

Whenever one of them, usually Louis, had a girlfriend, they stop. They pretend like they never did anything and carry on. When they break up, they go back to loving each other like the girlfriend never existed. But that was the routine. That's what they did.  
~~~~~  
"But none of them are friends with you and your delicious ass." Louis said. With that, Louis slammed their mouths together, their lips slotting into place. Working his lips skillfully, Louis slipped his hands underneath Harry's shirt, feeling his hot, slightly damp, skin. Harry groaned into Louis' mouth as Louis flicked his fingers on his nipple.

Gathering his senses, Harry placed his hands against Louis small chest, pushing him up. Louis sighed, irritated but sat up to straddle the younger boy nonetheless.

"Come on, Lou. We just had sex, like, an hour ago." Harry said, his hands on Louis' hips.

"But I'm a growing boy with needs." Louis whined, grinding down on Harry's hips, into his crotch. Harry moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best not to excite his little friend even more.

"Maybe they'll be met tomorrow if we're alone." Harry said.

Louis obviously did not like that answer but could tell Harry would not change his mind. Instead of arguing, he stood and pulled Harry up to his room and putting Love Actually into the DVD player. Together, the couple lied in the bed until they fell into a deep slumber, cuddling into each other's arms.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two- i hope you guys liked the first chapter!!! don't forget, i have a Tumblr, too! arainyromance.tumblr.com :) xx

“Harry! It’s time to get up!” The loud shout followed the loud slam, filling Harry’s ears.  
Harry shot up in bed. The blanket that covered his naked body slipped down to his waist.

“What? What’s wrong?” Harry shouted, just as loudly. He looked around his room, his eyes finally landing on the caramel- haired boy in his doorway, smiling like a fucker. Harry rolled his eyes before closing them and dropping back down on the bed, lying down.

“You arsehole.” Harry said as he tried to return to his peaceful sleep. He knew he wouldn’t though.

Louis just laughed and ran to jump up on top of Harry.

“Up, up, Harold. The day is bright and you’re just wasting it away in bed.” Louis said, bouncing up and down on Harry as he straddled the younger boy.

Harry blushed, a hint in pink in his cheeks as Louis straddled him. He could just feel himself getting excited. No doubt, he was already probably hard in his sleep because, well, he was just a horny teenage boy. Having Louis practically humping him with a thin blanket between them just made him harder.

“Okay, fine! Just stop bouncing on me.” Harry said, trying to push the smaller boy off his crotch.

Louis looked at him with a confused expression but complied, stopping his movement. Then he smirked because he felt the hard, very hard, object poking into his thigh.

“Aww. Is wittle Harry junior hard?” Louis said to Harry.

Harry flushed a deep hard. His face resembling a large cherry tomato. Louis laughed at his friend’s red face. He leaned down, grasped Harry’s face between his hands, and pressed their lips together to a quick kiss.

“It’s a good thing you’re already naked.” Louis said.

“What do yo-HOLY FUCK!” Harry shouted, gripping the sheet underneath him. Harry looked between his legs.

Louis was between them, his lips sealed around Harry’s cock. Louis leaned down even lower, pushing Harry’s cock deeper into his throat. He felt himself gag a little but continued to take in the hard cock.

Harry moaned, throwing his head back as he felt the tightness of Louis’ throat around his cock. Louis held the boy’s nonexistent hips, pressing them into the bed so Harry couldn’t thrust up.

As Louis worked his lips, Harry’s moaned louder. He resisted the urge to thrust into Louis’ hot mouth but couldn’t help it when Louis moved one hand to massage one of Harry’s balls.

Although Louis was smaller than Harry, he was just as strong. As Harry tried thrusting his cock deeper into Louis’ throat, Louis just used as much force to push Harry’s hips deeper into the bed.

“Fuck, Lou. I’m so close.” Harry moaned, moving his hands to grip Louis’ soft hair.

Louis humming around his cock was the most Harry could take. With so much as a “Lou!” for a warning, Harry came into Louis’ mouth. Louis swallowed Harry’s hot cum as it shot into his throat.

Louis pulled out and kissed the tip of Harry’s softened cock. Licking his lips, he smiled as he stood.

Harry was panting heavily as he came down from his high.

“Hurry up, Haz. Or else we’ll be late for school.” Louis said, pecking Harry’s cheek before walking out and closing the door behind him.

“Jesus, Lou.” Harry whispered as he felt his cheeks grew warm when Louis winked at him as he closed the door.  
~~~~~  
“Thank god that old hag cancelled class. I felt like I was going to die if I had to sit through another lecture.” Louis said, exaggerating his point as he fell to the grass.

Harry chuckled at his friend as he calmly sat down next to him.

Harry and Louis only had one class together and that was English, their last class of the day. When they arrived at the class, they found it empty. The only thing there was a sign that said “Class cancelled. Read your books.” Being students, they were happy that class was cancelled.

Instead of going home early, the two friends decided to just lay on the small hill in the large courtyard. Take the hour to relax from their hard studies. The two lied down on the grass next to each other. Their uniform navy blue blazers off, red neckties loosened, and white collared shirt unbuttoned just a bit.

They lied down so the top of the older boy’s straight, caramel hair touched the top of the younger’s brown, curly mop. With their hands underneath their heads, they relaxed on the grass.

“I could just fall asleep right here.” Harry said with a yawn.

“You just want me to wake you up like I did this morning.” Louis said.

Harry blushed (seriously, he should stop doing that).

“It’s not that, you pervert! I just haven’t been sleeping very well lately.” Harry informed his friend, slightly less red.

“Why not, Haz? What’s on your mind now?” Louis asked, interested in his friend’s not sleeping.

“Well, it’s just mostly worrying. About the future. I mean, you’ll be graduating this year and leaving for Uni. You’re gonna make new friends, party, study. And after, you leave London and go all around the world, doing book signings for your best selling books that you said you were going to write. You’ll go places and I’ll just be me. Here at this school with no one to talk to. I’ll be that awkward, artsy, loner kid in the corner that no one wants to talk to. And, if I’m being honest, I really don’t want anything to change. I want you to stay here, with me.” Harry said, ending his speech with a long sigh, his arms went limp, landing on the ground beside him.

Louis flipped around on his stomach, holding his upper body weight up with his forearms. He looked down at Harry but the curly- haired boy set his gaze to the clouds next to Louis’ head.

“Harry. Harry, look at me.” Louis said.

Harry did not move his eyes, only continuing to look at the white clouds that were beginning to fade.

“Harry.” Louis said once more.

No response.

Louis sighed and sat up, criss crossing his legs. He sat so close to Harry that Louis could lift Harry’s head up and place it softly in his lap. Harry furrowed his brows but looked at Louis as the older boy hunched over, his hands on both sides of Harry’s face.

“Harry, nothing is going to change. I’m me and you are you. I am the brown haired prankster and you are the weirdo. But you’re my weirdo. My awkward, artsy weirdo that always has paint chips in his curls.” Louis said, his hand moving to remove only a piece of dried, blue paint from Harry’s luscious curls. Harry’s cheeks were pink when Louis made a sour face.

“But, Lou-“

“No buts, Harry. We have been best mates since you were born. My moving away to go to Uni isn’t going to change shit.” Louis said, ending the conversation.

The two did not say anything for a few minutes. They just sat, Harry’s head in Louis’ lap. Harry looked up at Louis and Louis looked down at Harry. Louis was losing his thoughts when he looked at the enchanting eyes.

When did his eyes get so big and green? Have they always been so beautiful and glimmering? Wait, what the fuck and I thinking? Harry’s my best mate! Louis thought, shaking his thoughts away.

“You know, Lou. There actually is a but. Your huge fat ass.” Harry said playfully. Louis looked at him with a confused expression until he realize what Harry was talking about.

“Well, I guess I was wrong but so are you. There’s also your lame excuse of an ass on top of those long legs.” Louis responded. Harry pretended to be offended.

“It’s a good thing my ass loves your cock or else you’d be having the most sexual frustration ever this week.” Harry said, his cheeks pinked once more.

Louis rolled his eyes and moved Harry’s head out of his lap and onto the green grass. The older boy stood, brushed off his pants, and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him upward. Only to have him stumble down the small hill. Dragging Louis with him.

The hill was small but still, it was a hill. They tumbled for a few seconds before they stopped at the bottom. Harry laughed but Louis stood, brushing his dirty clothes as much as he could.

“I swear to god, you have got to be the most ungraceful human being on the planet.” Louis said in a way that was meant to be mean but a small smile played at his lips.

“You don’t seem to be any more graceful than me.” Harry commented as Louis tried, but failed epicly, to walk up the hill. He fell back onto his knees. Louis glared back as Harry laughed as he fell but stood up and walked away.

“Hey, wait up! You’re driving me home!” Harry shouted as Louis broke into a run, going full speed to his car. Louis unlocked his car and slammed the door shut behind him, locking his car at the same time. Louis stuck his tongue out as Harry found the car locked.

“Come on, Lou!” Harry whined. Louis shook his head and started the car. Then Harry broke out his secret weapon.

Harry widened his, already big, green eyes and stuck out his plump and red bottom lip. He made little fists with his hands but used them like paws. He scratched them like a little kitten would and meow just loud enough for Louis to hear through the glass. Louis tried to look away, before he could give in. Harry let out another meow. It worked.

Louis sighed and unlocked the door. Harry smirked his smirk and opened the door, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Gets you every time.” Harry said as Louis started to drive.

“Shut up, Harry.” Louis said as he felt his face warm up.

Harry complied but only widened his smirk.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm adding all the chapters that i've already written so far. just in case someone thinks i'm writing these chapters in a minute or something. because i can't do that for shit :) xx

“Louis! Please! Don’t push me out! I’m sorry for what I said!” Harry pleaded, tears spilling from his green eyes.  
  
“No, Harry! It was a rule that we both agreed on and you broke it! We can’t go back!” Louis shouted back as he angrily slammed the door of his room shut.  
  
Harry sat in front of Louis’ bedroom door, defeated. He stayed where he was for what seemed like the longest time in his life. Harry stayed when he heard the front door close and someone come up the stairs.  
  
“Harry? Harry, dear, what’s wrong?” Jay, Louis’ mum, asked Harry softly as she bent down to look at him. Harry blinked blankly, turning to face her.  
  
“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Everything is the way it’s supposed to be.” Harry said slowly and he stood. Nodding a goodbye to Jay, he made his way down the stairs and out the house.  
  
Once Harry shut the door, he ran home to his own room. He slammed the door behind him and jumped, face first, onto his bed. Harry finally let the tears stream down his face, soaking into the sheet underneath him. His true emotions coming out.  
  
 _I can’t believe this. I can’t ever believe I fucked up this bad._  Harry thought to himself as he replayed the last few hours in his head.  
~  
 _Just a while ago, Harry and Louis were hanging out in the park. It was around eight at night on a Friday._  
  
 _After school that day, the two had gone to the library to do their homework and study a little together. Well, Harry did his homework while Louis complained about having so much homework. When they (Harry) finally finished their work, they went out to Nando’s that happened to be close by for dinner. After being called an adorable couple more than once, they decided to take a walk in the park._  
  
 _In the middle of the park, there was a beautiful pond that had a perfect reflection of the moon. Harry stopped walking, staring at how beautiful the full moon looked. Louis stopped to stand next to Harry._  
  
 _“Beautiful, yeah?” Louis said softly to Harry. It must have startled Harry because he jumped slightly. Louis chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling him closer like normal, yet he failed to notice the faint pink in Harry’s cheeks._  
  
 _“Can we sit by the water, Lou?” Harry asked quietly. Louis smiled and walked them closer to the pond. Louis sat and, before Harry could move to sit, Louis pulled him down into his lap. Harry let out a small yelp of surprise but made no move to get off. His face only reddened as he sat in Louis’ lap._  
  
 _“Aww. Is little Hazza blushing?” Louis said to Harry, a finger grazing one of Harry’s bright pink cheeks._  
  
 _“I am not.” Harry protested, curling into a ball against Louis’ chest._  
  
 _“That tickles, Haz.” Louis giggled as Harry’s brown curls brushed against his neck and chin. Harry leaned away and looked up at Louis’ smiling face, blue eyes shining in the moonlight- big mistake._  
  
 _“I love you.”_  
  
 _Louis froze underneath him as he heard the words. Harry’s own eyes were wide and scared as he realized the words, the ones that he kept hidden for so long, just slipped out of his mouth. Harry scrambled out of Louis’ lap faster than he ever moved before. Harry was now sitting in front of the shocked Louis._  
  
 _Time froze and the air, that was usually playful and happy, was now thick and unpleasant._  
  
 _“Louis, I- I didn’t mean it. I mean, we’ve been f- friends forever and i- it’s what f- friends say to each other. R- right? Lou?” Harry stuttered, getting more and more scared with every word he said, trying to cover up the words he never let anyone knew he wanted to say._  
  
 _“Louis? Please, Louis.” Harry started pleading, his hand clutching Louis’ shirt as if it was the only thing connecting them now._  
  
 _“I’m not gay, Harry.” Louis finally said._  
  
 _“I- I know, Louis. T- that’s why I said it in a friend way.” Harry said quickly, tugging on Louis’ shirt. Louis grasped Harry’s wrists in his own hands, stopping Harry from tugging anymore._  
  
 _Harry felt his arms turn to jelly, his grip on the fabric loosen as soon as Louis held his wrists._  
  
 _“I can’t love you that way, Harry. We both know what you mean and, I’m sorry. I- I just can’t, Harry.” Louis said. Harry sniffled, not wanting to have a breakdown in front on Louis._  
  
 _“Can we just forget this whole thing, Louis? I don’t want to lose the best person I have in my life.” Harry said quietly, his eyes pleading with Louis’ as he lifted his head to look up to the brown haired boy, the person he was willing in to do anything for._  
  
 _“I- we can’t, Harry.” Louis said, dropping Harry’s arms into his lap and standing. Harry’s head hung, parallel to the ground. Although he tried to hold them back, the salty tears made their way down his face and landing on the ground._  
  
 _Louis turned to go and soon enough, Harry was chasing after him._  
~  
That night, Harry cried himself to sleep. And the next night. And the night after that. And the night after that one. By the fifth night, Harry wanted to but he was all cried out.  
  
The day after the two boys fought, their families were worried sick about them. By the way Harry slammed the door shut the night he came home, Anne decided that he needed some space before questioning him. But Anne waited until Harry came out of his room on his own. After patiently waiting for days, Harry’s door opened in the dead of night. Anne was on her way to the loo when she saw Harry’s opened door.  
  
“Harry? Are you okay?” Anne said softly into the dark room.  
  
The room was dark but Anne could see the outline of her teenage son. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring out the window into the dark outside. Anne could tell that Harry had changed into his pajamas but not again by the smell attached to the clothes.

Anne cautiously made her way to sit by Harry on his bed, wrapping an arm around his teenage son’s shoulder. She rubbed his shoulder and his eyes flickered to look at her for a second before looking back outside.

“Harry, dear. What happened?” Anne whispered. It took Harry a minute before responded.

“Mum. I have to do something. Tonight. It’ll only take a few hours.” Harry said, his voice deep and dangerous sounding.

Anne studied her son’s face. His face was hard, although it was dark inside the small room, Anne could see his eyes. Her brows furrowed together in worry. Instead of having its sparkling emerald twinkle, they were dulled down, having lost their spark. They were darker than usual and more fierce- looking. His lips were pressed into a straight line on his face. A small, thin line.

“Go ahead. Take as long as you need but be back before afternoon.” Anne said. Somewhere in her, she knew that it was important, even if she did not know what exactly he was doing.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Anne stood to go back to bed. She stopped in the doorway to look at her son one last time before slipping out into the hall, into her own bedroom.

She listened for movement as she stood by her window. She heard a light jingle of keys and a door shutting. A second later, she saw Harry outside, unlocking the family car. Harry got into the car and drove off into the distance.

~~~~~

From then on, Anne worried about him.

When Harry returned hours later, his face softened but not so much as it was days earlier. His eyes remained dull with no sparkle but they did not look like they would kill anyone who looked into them. No one ever saw his true smile. The smile that would show his lovely dimples in his cheeks. They either saw the thin line or a deep frown.

Harry Styles was never the same again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly couldn't even believe i made it to four chapters. i thought i would have given up by the second :P xx

“For God’s sake, you twat! Sit down before you step anything else!”

“It’s not my fault you left your precious painting there!”

In the living room of the large flat in London, two men stood, glaring daggers at each other. One had blonde hair, obviously bleached, and a very noticeable Irish accent. His eyes were blue like an ocean and his skin was pale and freckled. All those features made him Niall Horan. Niall lived down the street from where he was now. In Harry Styles’ flat in London.

The other man was Harry Styles, a struggling artist. Once Harry graduated from high school, he moved to London with every cent he saved in hopes of becoming an artist. Money from working in a bakery, babysitting, everything went to pay for the flat he was living in and all the art supplies that he needed.

Now he was so close to being finished. Absolutely  _finished._

None of Harry’s work had been sold or noticed. The harder Harry worked, the more everything went to waste as nobody ever liked his work. He wasn’t making any money and he needed to make money quick or he’s gonna get kicked out of his flat and have nowhere to live. 

~

“You know what? I don’t give a fuck. Just sit on it, Niall. Kill the painting and, while you’re at it, kill me, too. I’m suck so much that I can’t even sell one fucking painting.” Harry said, clearly distressed.

He flopped onto the couch, stomach down. Harry tossed the paintings, that were on the couch, onto the floor. 

Niall sighed. He placed his mug of tea on the small coffee table before bending down to pick up the fallen paintings. Niall studied the paintings as he placed them on the table.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to ruin your painting.” Niall said.

“I doesn’t matter anyways. It wold have gone into the trash.” Harry said miserably into the couch that his face was squashed into.

“Hey, don’t say that! All artists always struggle in the beginning, right? I mean, most famous artists had a hard time beginning their career. But they didn’t let being rejected ruin their dreams. They fought and eventually they were able to create the art that made them who they are now. You just have to hang tight through the rough part to make it to the more enjoyable part later.” Niall said.

Through his speech, Niall moved to kneel at the armrest where Harry’s curled head laid. He placed a pale hand to Harry’s curls and by the time Niall stopped talking, Harry had lifted his head to look at the blonde.

“You really think so, Niall?” Harry asked quietly.

“Of course I do, Haz. Look at all this stuff.” Niall said, standing and stretching his arms out wide, gesturing to all the art pieces around the room. A lot of Harry’s art pieces were around the room. From his sculptures to his paintings, they were all beautiful and had a unique Harry- style. 

“You’re gonna make it, Harry. Just wait.” Niall said. 

Harry started a small smile but dropped it, along with his head, back onto the armrest. He groaned loudly.

“What about rent? This is already one of the cheapest flats in London and, in a month, I won’t even be able to afford it.” Harry said.

Niall furrowed his brows in concentration, thinking of how to help his friend. Then, the lightbulb in his head clicked on.

“I think Zayn might know a guy that might need a place to live.” Niall said. 

Harry’s head popped back up, a wide grin on his face.

“Really? They could live here and we could split the rent!” Harry said excitedly. Niall rolled his blue eyes.

“Duh! That’s why I mentioned that he might need a place to live.”

Harry jumped off the couch with his grin on his face. He hopped around his living room, excitement on his heels. He grabbed Niall’s hands and Niall joined in because, well, Harry was just  _so_ excited. They were both jumping with joy until they got tired and Niall got hungry again.

~~~~~

“Hey, babe!” Niall said cheerfully in his phone when his boyfriend, Zayn Malik, answered his phone with a bored, “Payne Pizzeria. How may I help you?”

“Niall! Thank God it’s you! I thought I was going to have to yell at another customer that doesn’t know what they want on a fucking pizza.” Zayn said excitedly into the phone as he doodled on an order pad.

Niall laughed so loudly at his boyfriend’s misery that other workers behind Zayn gave the raven- haired boy a weird look.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh at me. Is there a reason you called me at work?” Zayn asked, interrupting Niall’s laugh.

“Oh yeah! Harry’s going broke and can’t afford rent so he needs a roommate that can pay the rent for him.” Niall said bluntly.

“Hey!” Zayn heard Harry in the background, followed by a thud he recognized as the phone falling. He waited patiently for a minute for Niall’s voice to come back.

“Zayn?” He heard Harry’s voice now. He sounded like he was panting lightly and Zayn smiled to himself.

“What’s up, Harry?” Zayn asked the man on the other line.

“Not much. Just packing up my stuff and getting ready to live on the streets. Niall said you knew someone who needed a place to live?” Harry said, his tone going from sarcastic to desperate.

 

Zayn thought about it for a minute before his face lit up. He searched the sea of workers behind him, spotting the person he thought of.

“Oh, yeah! He’s here! I can ask him right now if he’s still looking for a place.” Zayn told Harry.

“That would make you the bestest person in the whole world!” Harry shouted with glee into the phone.

“Geez, Haz. Calm down.” Zayn said when he heard Harry squeal loudly. He heard the thud once more as the phone hit the floor.

“Zayn? I’m hungry.” Zayn heard Niall say when he picked up the phone.

“Do you want a pizza? I’ll have the candidate for Harry’s roommate bring it over.” The Bradford man said to Niall.

“Sure! I love you, babe!” Niall told his boyfriend.

“Love you, too, Niall.” Zayn said before hanging up.

~~~~~

“Can you believe this, Niall? I’m not going to die just yet!” Harry shouted with excitement.

“Jesus, Harry, calm down. I’m so hungry. Your roommate better hurry his ass with my pizza.” Niall grumbled as he flopped onto the couch.

Harry froze.

“Wait, what? My roommates coming right now? To check out the place?” Harry said, looking at Niall.

“Yeah. He just started working at the pizzeria with Zayn and he’s coming over now with my pizza.” Niall said as he turned the television on and started to flip through the channels.

“But the flat’s a mess! Oh shit! I’m gonna scare him away with all my crap lying around!” Harry said, starting to shove all his art supplies everywhere.

“Well, he’s gonna see the flat in its natural state. I mean, you have a breakdown about once a night and throw everything everywhere and it just gets messy all over again.” Niall said.

“It’s not a ‘breakdown’! It’s when I work on my art, you twat!” Harry said defensively, throwing an paintbrush at the blond head.

“Now help me clean up the flat!”

~~~~~

“Hey! Louis!” Zayn’s voice rang throughout the whole pizzeria, hitting the short man with striking blue eyes in the back. He looked at Zayn for a second before smiling and making his way to the front, where Zayn stood.

“Yeah, Zayn?” Louis asked.

“You needed a place to stay, right? This lad I know desperately needs a roommate before he gets kicked out of his flat. If you don’t mind sharing a flat, you could stay with him if you pay half the rent.” Zayn informed the shorter man.

Louis’ smile grew as Zayn spoke and by the end, Zayn thought the top of his face might fall off by how large the grin was.

“Sure! You have the address?” Louis said.

“Don’t you want to know what he does and shit?” Zayn asked.

“Mate, it’s a place to live. I couldn’t care if he was a vampire and drank my blood at night.” Louis said.

Zayn chuckled and wrote down Harry’s address, handing it to Louis.

“Great! I’ll just stop by after work, then.” Louis said, beginning to walk away but was stopped by Zayn’s voice.

“Actually, I thought you could go there now. My boyfriend is up there and he ordered a pizza for them.” Zayn said, picking up a pizza box and thrusting it in Louis’ open hands.

“I thought you could deliver it there and take a look around.” Zayn said with a smile.

“Aww, thanks, Zayn! You’re the best!” Louis said, his eyes crinkling at the sides when he smiled at the man with the quiff.

Zayn just waved Louis off because he had to deal with the annoying customers. Louis walked to the pizza delivery car and smiled as he thought of what his new flat would be like. Not to mention his new roommate.

~~~~~

_Knock, knock._

“Niall, can you get the door? I’m still cleaning up the kitchen!” Harry shouted when he heard the knock at the door.

Niall sighed but walked to the door quickly when he smelled the pizza. He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a brightly smiling Louis.

“Hi there! Zayn said I was coming to check out the flat? And bring pizza?” Louis said, more like a question than a statement.

“Oh, right! I’m Niall, Zayn’s boyfriend. Harry’s in the kitchen but he’ll come out in a minute.” Niall said, holding a hand out to shake Louis’ quickly before getting out his wallet. 

“Louis.” He introduced himself as Niall looked through his wallet.

“Sorry for this, but after I talked Zayn’s co-workers into charging the pizza to Zayn, he said that I have to pay before I talk to people.” Niall said sheepishly.

Louis gave a loud laugh and smiled.

“No problem! I used to-” Louis started but was stopped short by the sound of footsteps getting louder. 

Louis looked to where the footsteps were coming from inside the flat and he almost dropped the pizza to the floor.

Louis’ eyes met ones that he thought he probably would never see again. His mouth opened slightly in surprise, his eyes widening like saucers. His breath hitched for a short moment, chest rising.

Harry’s eyes looked right back at Louis’.

Harry’s expression’s were unreadable, like a hard cover on a book. His face looked blank for a second. Now, his eyes were darkening to a shade of green that got as close to black without actually being black, and his lips formed a tight, thin line. His large hands were slowly balled into fists, tightening and loosening and tightening again, at his sides.

The two held the hard stare. Harry looked at Louis. Louis looked at Harry. None moved, just staring.

“Found enough!” Niall shouted, oblivious to the tension between the two men. Niall held the money in front of Louis’ face but not enough to block out Harry and his hard look. The look with eyes that brought back memories Louis tried to stop remembering.

“Out.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter that i've written. it is also on tumblr as arainyromance.tumblr.com im goin to start working on chapter six as soon as i study for my bio quiz and fail! :) xx

_“Out.”_

Louis’ eyes widened in fear as he heard the single word escape the plump red lips. The deep and dangerous voice caused a shiver up his spine. Louis had never heard Harry sound like he did now, his voice deeper and, well, Louis couldn’t help but admit it- the sound of Harry’s voice make his dick twitch. 

Niall turned to face his friend, lowering his hands, money and wallet, to his sides. He cocked his head at Harry, a look of confusion clear on his face. 

“Harry?” Niall asked.

Harry did not remove his fiery stare from Louis’ slightly frightened face.

“I said,  _out_.” Harry said once more. Louis could do nothing more than look at the man he had once know as a best friend, no, more than a friend.

“Out! Get the fuck out!” Harry yelled this time, snapping Louis out of his trance. 

Harry marched right up in front of Louis. He rose his arms and pushed Louis out the flat and through the open door. Pushed a little more roughly than necessary, Louis fell onto his bum. The pizza landed on his lap, opening and spilling out just a bit, a small bit of tomato sauce staining the blue uniform shirt. 

As Louis landed on the floor in the hallway, Harry loudly slammed the door shut, locking it in front of the fallen man. Harry turned back to face Niall who was wide- eyed and confused as fuck.

“Don’t let him in here, okay?” Harry said, pointing back at the locked door. 

“What, why? Louis seems like a great guy.” Niall said, still more than ever confused. That made Harry’s eyes narrow even more.

“I don’t care.  _He_ does not step inside here.  _Ever. Again._ ” Harry said, his voice threatening with every word he spat out.

Niall looked at Harry’s face. He had never seen him like this. So angry, so upset. Niall swallowed noticeably before nodding his head.

Harry sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and slumped his insanely tense shoulders. Taking three deep breaths, he slowly opened his eyes, revealing his normal, emerald shaded green eyes.

“I think I’m going to take a shower or something. Maybe rest for a while. You know you can stay if you want.” Harry said softly, his voice quieter than just a minute earlier.

Niall nodded once more. Harry gave him a small smile and turned to make his way back to his bedroom.

As soon as Harry was out of his line of vision, Niall turned to face the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. Whether he was relived or not, he gave a sigh as he saw nothing other than the pizza on the welcome mat. Niall stuck his blonde head out, looking both ways for the caramel- haired man. With nothing in sight, Niall bent down to retrieve the pizza, closing the door as soon as he took the pizza and himself into the flat. 

~~~~~

“Liam? Is it alright if I take the rest of the day off?” Louis said into the phone. 

~

On the other line of the phone was his friend and boss, Liam Payne. Liam was the son of the owner of the pizzeria. Well, he used to only be the son but now he was the owner since his father had passed. He took over the pizzeria from his father and kept everything in order. Ever since Liam took over, business had been moderately good, making slightly more than enough money to live.

Eventually, Louis started working at the pizzeria, became great friends with Zayn and Liam, and was happy.- until about ten minutes ago.

Now, Louis was walking out of the building with a sore bum and a stain, not to mention how rotten he was feeling, remembering everything. 

~

“Of course, Lou. You alright? You sound different.” Liam said worriedly into the phone. 

“I- umm. I- I’m just not sure. I’ll explain later though. I promise.” Louis said into the phone.

“Okay, then. I see you tonight.” Liam said, clearly worried about his friend.

“Yeah. See you.” Louis said before ending the call. He sighed and slumped in the driver’s seat of his car.

 _That was Harry. Harry fucking Styles. In all of England and we move to the same fucking place._ Louis thought to himself miserably as he started that car and drove home to Liam’s flat were he had been staying.

~

After Uni, Louis tried and tried to get his book published but no company thought it was good enough. Louis ended up going back home until he could find something to do with his life. He drive into the city to find a job and that’s where he met Liam. 

Louis had met Liam when he was walking and tripped right in front of the store. As Louis landed on the hard cement, Liam had came bursting out the door, arms waving wildly with a rag in his hand. He had hurried to Louis’ side, asking if he was hurt and looking for blood. Louis just laughed at Liam’s craziness, insisting that he only tripped. Liam told him to come inside and that he would treat Louis to one of the best pizza he’s ever tasted. Louis followed Liam into the restaurant and took a seat at the counter where he saw a ‘help wanted’ sign near the register. Louis applied for the job instantly.

When Liam hired him, he realized that Louis lived at least an hour and a half away from work and, seeing as they were becoming fast friends, he  insisted that Louis live with him. After protesting that he couldn’t impose and many “you’re that boss, I’m the employee”, Louis finally gave in when Liam threatened to fired him. Ever since then, Louis had been staying with Liam while looking for his own place.

~~~~~

“Are you okay?” Louis heard Liam say once he closed the front door. 

~

When Louis came home hours earlier, he plopped down on the couch, wrapping an arm around his eyes. He stayed like that for hours, just thinking of things he had not thought of for years.

~

Louis removed the arm that covered his eyes. He saw Liam standing in the doorway. His shoes off and his coat hanging. Liam’s eyebrows were furrowed together in worriment. Louis could see how much his friend was genuinely worried about him. He felt terrible for worrying his friend.

“Liam, you don’t need to worry about me.” Louis said, getting up and sitting upright.

“I do, though! You sounded so sad on the phone when you called me.” Liam said as he sat down next to Louis.

“Just tell me why and I’ll stop worrying.” Liam said.

“IsawHarryagainandhewantstokillme.” Louis said quickly. 

“What? Louis, just tell me. From the beginning.” Liam said. Louis looked at his friend and let out a big sigh and started.

“Well, Zayn said his friend was looking for a roommate and he knew I was looking for a flat so he said that I could check the flat out today. So they ordered a pizza and I went to deliver it to them and take a look at the place. When I got there, I met Niall, Zayn’s boyfriend. You really should meet him, seems like a nice lad. And then I met the guy who owned the flat and it was Harry. Then he got all mad at me and pushed me out and I fell and stained my shirt and I feel so absolutely shitty now.” Louis said, just slow enough that Liam could get the main gist of it.

“Wait, who’s Harry?” Liam asked. Louis blushed.

“Um, he was my best friend from when we were kids.” Louis said.

“That’s it? What, did you become popular and he was a geek and you guys never talked again? That’s nothing to feel bad about. It happens to a lot of people.” Liam said, slumping back on the couch.

“That’s not all.” Louis said quietly. Liam’s ears picked up.

“What else? Did you get the girl he wanted or something?” Liam asked curiously.

Louis kept his mouth shut, pressing them together tightly. 

“Did he turn into a pot head and so all psycho on everyone?” He guessed again, leaning forwards to face Louis.

Louis bit his lip as he listened to Liam’s ideas.

“Tell me, tell me, tell m-”

“We had sex!” Louis finally shouted.

Louis slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide as he realized he just admitted his biggest secret. A secret that he shared with Harry, who probably would even hate him more if he found out Louis told somebody. He turned to look at Liam.

Liam had his eyebrows raised so high they looked like they weren’t apart of his face. His face had a look of surprise but not so much disbelief.

“And he was your best friend? Jesus, Lou. You don’t sleep with your  _best friend._ At least it was a one time thing, right?” Liam said, slumping back down on the couch.

Louis stayed quiet and fidgeted on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. Liam looked at him again.

“Right, Louis?” Liam asked with an eyebrow raised.

Louis stayed quiet.

“Oh god, Lou. How many times?” Liam asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Two years.” Louis said softly. 

Liam’s eyes widened. His grip on Louis’ shoulder tightened, making Louis flinch a bit. 

“Lou!” Liam shouted tiredly as he flung himself back on the couch, arms stretched out.

“I know! I couldn’t help it though! We were just experimenting and, I don’t know- you’re straight and if you saw him, you would totally sleep with him!” Louis said in his defense, jumping up off the couch.

“Your  _best friend_! You’d think that would give you some kind of self restraint!” Liam shouted. 

“I thought so, too but puberty made him look like a god!” Louis protested. 

“Really?” Liam said sarcastically.

“I’m serious!” Louis said.

“Well, what happened?” Liam asked expectantly, walking to the kitchen. Louis trailed after him, sitting at the table as Liam opened the fridge.

“He told me he loved me. And then I told him I didn’t. ” Louis said nervously. 

Liam spat out the water he was drinking.

“What?! The way you were describing him, I thought you were going to say  _you_  loved _him_  and  _he_  rejected  _you_!” Liam shouted, arms going wild and spilling his water everywhere. 

“I was young and stupid and scared! I was afraid to come out and be bullied by people! I didn’t know what to do at all so I just finished my last year and left without talking to him!” Louis shouted, letting his head fall to on the table. 

Liam looked to his friend. The way his he wrapped his arms around his head on the table made him look so completely hopeless. He could tell that’s how Louis already felt.

“It’s fucked up, Lou, but you need to talk to him. You have to tell him the truth and apologize. Admit everything and don’t leave until he realizes how truly sorry you are.” Liam gave as his advice.  

Walking to his friend, he placed a Louis’ shoulder. Liam turned and walked out of the kitchen to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Louis picked his head up so his chin was on top of his hands.

 _Harry was my best friend that knew everything about me as I did him. Shit, he knew things about me that I didn’t even know. He’ll understand, right? I fucking hope so._ Louis thought to himself.

Louis lifted his body up off the table to drag himself to the bed in the guest bedroom. He stripped himself of his clothes until he wore only his boxers and wrapped himself in the sheets. He instantly felt asleep, preparing himself for the worst that could come out of tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took sooo fucking long for this chapter. i thought this is pretty longish so it makes up for the wait, right? :) read and message me your thoughts! always appreciated!!! :) xx

The next morning, Louis woke up too early for a day off work. It was a rotten day out. It was raining and cold. He had been sleeping peacefully until he woke up. Before he could even happily stretch his arms above his head, he remember what he had to do. 

 

He had to go back to Harry’s. 

 

Louis sat up in his bed for a minute, letting the realization sink in. His shoulders were slump as he leaned backwards onto the headboard. Louis let his head roll back, hitting the hard wood. He felt the slight pain as his skull hit the wood but he ignored it. He just wanted to avoided everything. Including Harry.

 

Louis let out a long, deep sigh as he slid lower onto the bed until he was lying back under his covers. He closed his eyes, trying to slip back into the sleep that made him happy. 

~

Louis woke up again a few hours later. Opening his eyes, he saw only black.

 

Confused, he reached to his forehead, feeling something papery and sticky. He detached the stickie note from his head and sighed in relief as he saw it was just a note from Liam.

 

It read: _Call me on my_ work _number when you wake up, or at least before noon. - Liam xx_

 

Louis sighed as he re- read the note. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, he saw it was 11 o’ clock. He pulled the covers off his body and stood up, deciding on a shower before calling Liam, knowing it must have been important. Liam wouldn’t just write a note and not stick it onto Louis’ face for no good reason. 

 

After a long, hot shower and pulling on his everyday clothes, he took out his phone and dialed Liam’s personal number. He laughed quietly to himself as he knew how pissed Liam would be because he called his personal number during work. 

~

“Louis! I told you to call my _work_ number!” Liam yelled into his cellphone. 

 

Louis laughed out loud now. 

 

“You’re the boss, Li! It doesn’t even matter!” Louis said back into the speaker of his own phone.

 

“You know what, Louis? Actually, never mind. Did you go to Harry’s yet?” Liam asked, irritation evident in his tone. 

 

Louis’ laugh was stopped short. His happiness was short lived but at least it was lived. 

 

“Not yet.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Well, you better go soon. You are going to go, aren’t you?” Liam asked suspiciously.

 

“Of course. Not.” Louis said, saying the _not_ softly enough that Liam wouldn’t hear. He heard though.

 

“Oh, yes you are.” Liam said in a singsong voice into the phone.

 

“What do mean? I don’t have to go if I don’t want to.” Louis asked, now the suspicious one.

 

“Well, you know Zayn’s working today. I told him that you wanted to come over and surprise Harry so he said that he was going to tell Harry to stay home until a surprise showed up.” Liam explained happily. 

 

Louis groaned.

 

“Liiiiam.” Louis whined.

 

“Go.” Liam said.

 

“But Liiiiiiiiiiiiiam!” Louis whined longer.

 

“Go!” Liam said in a more commanding voice. 

 

“Fine.” Louis gave in, ending the call fast. He swore he heard Liam laugh.

 

Jamming his favorite gray beanie on his flattened hair, he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

~~~~~

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Louis chanted to himself as he paced in front of Harry’s door.

 

He was nervous and kind of scared to see Harry. The last time he saw the boy, well, he was just a boy then. Now, Harry was older. From what Louis remembered from the day before while he was standing in Harry’s doorway, he saw that Harry had matured. His curls were curlier and that smile. His smile was not the same but, dear god, it was nowhere any worse. It was more beautiful than Louis could imagine. But Louis would never see it again because he was the one that removed it. He was the one who used Harry when he was younger and he was the one that made Harry mad at him in the first place. 

 

Louis pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he rang the flat’s doorbell. 

 

“Just a minute!” He heard Harry shout from the inside. 

 

Louis fiddled with his thumbs, looking down at the welcome mat he was standing on. 

 

“Sorry for the-” 

 

Louis looked up. The door was opened and Harry was standing in front of him.

 

Louis felt like he was shrinking when he saw Harry standing there. The younger boy had grown taller than Louis, almost looming over him as he stood in the doorway, looking down at him. 

 

“You.” Harry said harshly, eyes narrowing at Louis.

 

“Um, hi?” Louis said quietly, more like a question rather than a greeting.

 

“Hi? All this time and the first thing you say is ‘hi’?” Harry said disgustedly. Harry scoffed and moved to shut the door.

 

“No, wait!” Louis shouted as if snapped out of a scared trance, suddenly moving to hold the door. 

 

“What?” Harry shouted.

 

“I- I need to say sorry. For everything. For when we were younger. I didn’t want to hurt you before. I just didn’t know what to say.” Louis admitted.

 

“You didn’t know what to say? You had that whole year to say something. Anything! I told you that I could have pretended to never love you yet you ignored me! For a whole fucking year! So just. Piss. Off!” Harry said, shutting the door as Louis hands fell.

 

Louis just stood there. Looking that the closed door.

 

 _He’s right. Harry’s right. I had all year and I spent it avoiding him._ Louis thought, miserably.

 

 _That doesn’t mean that I still can’t apologize._ Louis thought, walking until he was outside the flat complex. And that was where he stayed. 

 

Louis had planned on waiting for Harry until he came out. Whether Harry didn’t like him or not, Louis was going to make sure Harry know that he really is fucking sorry.

~~~~~

It seemed like Louis was waiting there forever before Harry came out.

 

 _Styles, you better come out soon. A man with my patience can only wait so long._ Louis thought, kicking at the dirt.

 

Louis looked up as he heard a jingle.

 

 _Fucking finally._ Louis thought as he saw the oh so familiar unruly mop of brown hair. 

 

Louis turned away as Harry turned to his direction. Although Louis wanted Harry to like him again, or at least not want to kill him everytime he saw him, Louis didn’t want to make it seemed like he was obsessed with him. 

 

Harry began to walk away and Louis turned and followed him. Louis pulled his beanie down low to his eyes, just so that he could keep track of Harry and Harry couldn’t see him. Down the road, Louis followed him. Taking a left, Louis followed him. Louis followed Harry as he travelled through the crisp London air.

 

Then, Louis saw it when he looked ahead. 

 

Harry was walking past many red brick buildings and Louis was trying to look anywhere other than the ass of the younger boy he was following. Louis ended up looking at the dark alleyway between two buildings. There, he happened to spot a man. The man was leaning against the brick building with a hand in his pocket, a toothpick between his dirty teeth.

 

Louis watched the man suspiciously. He didn’t like the way the man smirked as he looked at Harry. As Harry unknowingly walked closer to the man, Louis saw a glimmer emerge from the man’s pocket. 

 

Louis’ eyes widened in fear.

 

“Harry! Watch out!” Louis shouted, running forward towards Harry.

 

Harry turned at the shout of his name but the man had already moved forwards. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck, holding him back. His other hand gripped a knife, pressing it to Harry’s neck threateningly. 

 

The man was bigger and stronger than Harry, pulling him deep into the alley. Harry’s eyes widened in fear, looking around and landing on Louis, who was running, full speed, towards him. 

 

“Got a wallet on you, son?” The large man said to Harry as he released him, pressing him against the wall, holding him with a rough hand. The knife was pressing into Harry’s neck as another hand roamed Harry’s body, looking for his wallet and anything valuable. 

 

“Hey! Hey, you! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

 

Harry turned his head to see Louis and he could not be happier. The small man holding a hand up in a classic ‘Superman- is- here- to save- someone’ position. Honestly, Harry was scared to death. With a knife to his neck, Harry held pleading eyes with Louis’ equally terrified eyes.

 

“Just leave and nobody will bleed.” The man snarled to Louis, gripping the knife tighter. From where Louis stood, he could tell Harry whimpered. 

 

“Fine.” Louis said, moving his hand down to his side. 

 

The man smirked and turned to snarl, spitting on Harry’s pale skin. Harry looked at Louis with wide, angry eyes. His eyes were red and anger and scared to death.

 

“Now, where were we?” The man growled, the knife finally breaking layers of Harry’s skin, blood spilling onto the sparkling, silver knife. 

 

Harry turned to face the disgusting man in front of him. Up close, Harry could see the dirt on his face, a chipped tooth and even a few missing. His breath and own body stank like dead fish.

 

“Asshole!” 

 

Suddenly, a ball of energy knocked the man to the ground, releasing his grip on the absolutely frightened Harry.

 

Harry looked to the fallen man and the smaller man on top. Louis was sitting on top of the man. The knife with a stripe of blood was knocked from his hand as Louis attacked him. With fists balled up, Louis punched the man senseless, eyes rolling to the back of his sockets.

 

“You fucking asshole. Never. Touch. Harry. Again.” Louis yelled. 

 

With every word, another harsh punch was thrown into the man’s almost bloodied face.

 

Harry looked at Louis, aiming a bloodied hand toward the man’s nose. He was breathless against the wall. Louis had risked his own life to save Harry’s. For all the days that Louis ignored Harry, this made up for it. Risking his own life.

 

“Louis.” Harry said. Louis didn’t hear him.

 

“Louis.” Harry said just a bit louder. The older boy still did not hear, continuing to punch.

 

“Lou!” Harry shouted out. This time, Louis heard. He stopped his actions, turning towards the younger boy.

 

“Harry!” Louis shouted back. He stood to his feet, running towards him.

 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I saw him earlier but I didn’t see the knife until it was too late. And then I didn’t know what to do. I thought that if I pretended to leave he would forget about me so I could attack and- holy shit, are you bleeding? Bloody hell. I knew it, I waited too long.” Louis rambled on, reaching a finger up to the red stripe of blood on Harry’s pale neck. 

 

Harry winced in pain, flinching a bit.

 

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t me-” Louis started, retracting his hand.

 

“Mean to hurt me. I know.” Harry said, finishing Louis short ramble. 

 

Harry grabbed for Louis’ hand. He turned on his heel and tugged a confused Louis behind him. 

 

“Um, Harry? Where are were going?” Louis asked.

 

“It’s only proper of me to heal the wounds my savior received when saving my life.” Was the only response Louis got. Louis walked quickly after Harry. Harry having long legs, he took longer strides while Louis had shorter legs, having to walk twice as quickly just to keep at the same rate. 

 

“We’re here.” Harry suddenly announced, stopping so Louis bumped his hard back. Louis looked up. They were at Harry’s flat. Just a few hours earlier, Louis was slammed out. Now he was graciously being invited in. 

 

Louis stepped into the flat as Harry stepped out of the way. He shut the door behind him  as he followed Harry through to the living room.

 

“Wait here while I get something for your hand.” Harry commanded. Louis fell to the couch as Harry exited the room. Louis looked around and he had to admit, it was pretty nice.

 

There was a biggish television on the stand, a coffeetable in front of the black, leather couch, and art supplies everywhere. Louis remembered the Styles’ living room before. Anne was always telling Harry to put away his paint brushes and canvases. There were even some crumbs of dried clay caught into the carpeted floor.

 

“Got it.” Harry said, holding up a bottle and cotton balls. Harry moved to sit next to Louis, causing to Louis to shiver at how warm the man was.

 

Harry dipped the cotton ball into the bottle and took Louis’ hand. It was the first time Louis looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. Whether it was his or the man with knife’s he didn’t know. But he was happy knowing that it was covered because he was doing it for Harry. 

 

“It’s gonna sting.” Harry warned Louis. 

 

It did sting. It stung like _hell_.

 

Louis sucked in a breath through his teeth. He tightened his grip on Harry’s hand.

 

“Damn, Lou. At least take it like a man.” Harry chuckled as he felt Louis’ grip. 

 

Louis tried to loosened his grip but, _fucking hell_ , it stung like a fucker. 

 

He looked at Harry. Louis could see how concentrated he was. Harry’s eyebrows were furrowed together, his pink tongue sticking out slightly between his plump red lips. His hands were soft as they held Louis’.

 

“Why’d you do that?” Harry said, breaking the silence.

 

Louis looked to the curly- haired boy’s hands working on his.

 

“Do what?” Louis asked.

 

“Save me. Risk your own life for me.” Harry clarified.

 

“I- I don’t know. I mean I do. It’s just, you mean so much to me. It’s like, we’ve know each other since were had pacifiers in our mouths and pissed in diapers instead of toilets. I just didn’t even need to think about what I would do for you, because I already know. I would do anything.” Louis said, looking at the floor.

 

Harry stopped cleaning his hand now. Besides the fact that all his cuts were already squeaky clean and blood free, Harry didn’t just did not want to stop holding his hand. He liked the feel of Louis’ smaller hand in his, fitting just right like it was meant to be.

 

“Louis.” Harry said. Louis did not want to look at Harry but it was hard not to, knowing he was staring right at him. 

 

Louis looked up at him.

 

“When do you want to move in?”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took sooo long, i just havent been in a writing mood lately, i guess. but thanks if you read this, hope you like it! :) xx

_“When do you want to move in?”_

 

Louis blinked at the curly- haired man in front of him.

 

“W- what?” Louis stuttered, confusedly.

 

“You need a place to stay and I’m asking you when you want to move in.” Harry said to Louis with a smirk gracing his lips. 

 

“B- but you don’t like me.” Louis said, using one of his damaged hand to point at Harry.

 

Harry looked at Louis as he covered Louis’ small hand in his larger one. Slowly, Harry lowered Louis’ arm so it rested at his side again before putting his hands on Louis’ shoulders. He let out a big sigh and began.

 

“Lou, Louis, listen. I do not like you. In fact, I still hate you. You were my first everything. My first friend, my first crush, my first kiss. You were even my first love. You made me fall for you. Completely, foolishly fall for you and your stupid high- pitched laugh. But then you stole everything from me when you rejected me. When you blocked me out of your life. All those times I called you after you said we couldn’t be friends anymore. I won’t lie, it killed me, Louis.” Harry said.

 

“But still. You’re Louis and no matter how much I hate you, there’s still going to be a part of me that likes you. That part, the one that likes you, it never left me but it’s not very big. But the fact that it’s still there, and after all you did to me, makes me think that you were meant to be in my life. Even though I hate you.” Harry finished.

 

His hands were now tightly gripping Louis’ shoulders as his hard eyes looked in Louis’ blue orbs. 

 

Louis looked back in to Harry’ emerald eyes, he could see everything Harry was saying was the truth. The way his eyes glimmered as they looked at Louis, he knew. Louis just knew it. 

 

“I know you hate me and I know nothing I do will ever make up for it but I’m going to do what I can to just make it better than it is now. And that’s a promise.” Louis said, moving his hands over Harry’s on his shoulder.

 

“Ok.” Harry said, nodding.

 

Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hands off his shoulder, placing the large hands in its respective lap of the younger boy before picking up a cotton ball, soaking it in the bottle. 

 

“What are you doing? I just cleaned your hand.” Harry said as he watched the small man.

 

“Yeah, but you’ve apparently forgotten your own wound. Now stay still, it’s gonna sting like a fucker.” Louis said truthfully as he remembered the own stinging on his hand just a few minutes ago.

 

Louis put a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder as he pressed the moist cotton ball to Harry’s slightly bloody neck, Harry flinched back.

 

“Hold my hand.” Louis said, holding out his hand for Harry to grasp.

 

Boy, did Harry grasp it.

 

“Weren’t you just tell me to take it like a man earlier?” Louis said jokingly as he felt Harry’s fingernails pressing into his skin as he cleaned the wound.

 

“Fuck you, Lou.” Harry said to the older man through gritted teeth but loosened his grip all the same. 

 

They sat in silence as Louis cleaned his neck. The stinging had subsided slightly so Harry was no longer wincing in pain. Louis’ hand had slowly moved on Harry’s shoulder,  left and right, rubbing the man’s shoulder. 

 

Harry mewed into the touch, closing his eyes. He bent his neck so his cheek grazed Louis’ hand, giving him more access to clean the cut.

 

“Are you hungry?” Louis said, breaking the silence.

 

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, continuing to rubbing his cheek against Louis’ now stilled hand.

 

“Are you hungry?” Louis repeated the question.

 

Harry stopped his movement, straightening out his neck so his cheek was no longer against Louis’ warm hand.

 

He looked at Louis like he had two heads. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his bottom lip was between his pearly, white teeth.

 

“I-I mean, it’s just seemed like a long day. You know, with you almost getting mugged and getting hurt. I thought at least a good dinner could make today better?” Louis said, suddenly nervous, wishing that he never said anything in the first place.

 

Harry smiled back at Louis. 

 

“No, no, no! That would be nice but, it’s just. I have to work.” Harry said.

 

Louis cocked his head to the side.

“Work? It’s almost night.” Louis said, looking out the window to make sure he was right and he was. The sun was close be setting and the sky was a dark blue color.

 

“Yeah, well. I wasn’t making any money with my paintings and I didn’t think I was gonna get a roommate so I got a job as a bartender at a club.” Harry said, his hand behind his head, scratching his scalp.

 

“That’s so cool! Which club?” Louis asked excitedly.

 

“You know the club, like, two streets over? On Lance Avenue?” Harry informed him. 

 

“That huge club with the scariest security guy in front? With the mustache and beard?” Louis asked as he thought of which club Harry meant.

 

“Paul’s not that scary. He’s like a toasted marshmallow. Hard and toasty on the outside but soft and squishy on the inside.” Harry said, mushing his hands together.

 

Louis laughed at Harry’s interpretation of a toasted marshmallow. Harry joined in when Louis tried to stop laughing and making a serious face that was way to serious for him. Within a few seconds, they were both clutching their stomachs and trying to catch their breath.

 

“You can come with me if you want. To the club, I mean.” Harry said between breaths. 

 

“Gonna use your tricks to get me in, eh?” Louis asked teasingly.

 

“I don’t think so. I thought you could wait outside in line until my shift was over.” Harry said back, shrugging. Louis pretended to be offended, looked to him with a gaping mouth.

 

“Just kidding, Lou. I have to change first. Um, you probably want something else, too, right?” Harry said.

 

Louis looked down to his shirt and saw that he had blood stains soaking in. _Must have been when I punched that fucker._ Louis thought to himself.

 

“Louis!” He heard Harry shouted his name.

 

Louis ran in the direction of the shout. Down the hall, he saw a light coming out of a doorway. Deciding that it must have been Harry’s room, he walked in.

 

And saw a shirtless Harry.

 

“Woah.” Louis breathed out, letting his eyes shamelessly roam the exposed torso.

 

Harry torso now seemed longer than it was just two years ago. The torso was still pale like Louis remembered but more chiseled and perfected. He now had the beginnings of a six pack. A very impressive six pack. Louis bit his lip as he thought of how he wanted to just feel him.

 

A deep chuckled shook him out of is thoughts.

 

“Like what you see?” Harry said, smirking.

 

Louis blushed as he remembered that he was staring at Harry. 

 

“Um, uh, can I borrow a shirt?” Louis said, stuttering out the first thing that came to mind, remembering that was why he was even in Harry’s room at the moment.

 

Harry chuckled but threw a shirt at the cherry faced Louis.

 

“Thanks.” Louis mumbled, quickly taking off his shirt and putting on Harry’s. Louis looked at the shirt. It was a black Ramones t-shirt.

 

“You’re so small.” Harry smirked as he saw that the shirt was close to hanging of Louis’ shoulder.

 

 “Hmph!” Louis puffed, crossing his arms tight to his chest and pouting his bottom lip.

 

Harry just laughed at him as he buttoned up his white dress shirt. Louis gripped his arms as he watched Harry’s hands moved to his black, skinny jeans. His long fingers fiddled with the button before unbuttoning his pants. His hand slowly unzipped his jeans and Louis held his breath.

 

“I think I’ll just keep these pants on.” Harry said, quickly zipping up and buttoning his jeans back up.

 

Louis looked back to Harry’s face.

 

Harry’s _smirking_ face.

 

Louis gaped up at the taller boy. Harry was being a fucking tease just to get Louis riled up. And it fucking worked.

 

Louis could feel his cock, almost half hard in his jeans. Harry laughed as he saw Louis’ cock’ outline through his pants.

 

“Should I wait for you to take care of that or do you just want to...?” Harry said, trailing off.

 

Louis could feel his face burn. This was not how he wanted to started making Harry like him again.

 

“No! Let’s just go, yeah?” Louis said quickly, turning and walking out of the room.

 

Harry laughed, following Louis out the door.

~~~~~

About ten minutes later, Harry and Louis were outside the club. They went right up to the front, cutting the line.

 

“Hey, Paul!” Harry said happily, greeting the man as he stepped out of the way of the door to let Harry through.

 

“Evening, Harry. He with you?” Paul asked, nodding his head towards Louis.

 

“Yep! This is Louis.” Harry said, introducing them. Louis held out his hand but Paul just nodded, his way of saying hello. Louis lowered his hand as Harry smirked, watching him.

 

“Come on, Lou!” Harry said, opening the door. Louis slipped through, but not without realizing everyone in line were glaring at them.

 

They walked through the club until they got to the bar. There, Harry hopped over to stand behind the bar.

 

“I have to punch in but you want anything? My treat.” Harry shouted so Louis could hear him over the music.

 

“Just a beer.” Louis shouted, just as loud. Harry nodded and left to get a beer. Louis took a seat on a stool, spinning around and watching all the people dance. Through the sea of people, Louis’ eyes landed on a girl with curly- ish, brown hair. 

 

From what Louis could see, he thought she looked like Harry. Her hair was long and curly and she had dimples as she smiled. Dressed like him, too. She wore the skinniest skinny jeans like Harry and a blue jacket on top that looked like Harry’s uniform from when they were in school.

 

His eyes analyzed her, looking back to her face to compare to her features to Harry’s. That’s when he realized that she was looking back at him. Her own hazel eyes scanned Louis’ body before looking in his eyes. She smiled and winked at him before turning.

 

“I, personally, don’t think she’s your type, mate.” A voice said next him.

 

Louis jumped in surprise and turned around. 

 

Next to him sat a thirty- ish year old man with brown hair styled into a quiff. He had a stubble around his mouth that was turned into a half- smile. He wore a gray V- neck with tight jeans a person his age should not have been wearing. 

 

“Um, excuse me?” Louis asked, eyebrows raised.

 

The man just laughed at him.

 

“Not to be rude or anything. It’s ju- OW!” He yelled.

 

“Don’t bother Louis.” Harry said, holding out a beer to Louis.

 

“Thanks, Haz.” Louis said gratefully, knocking his head back and taking a long swig of beer. 

 

“Haz?” Harry said, a smirk on his lips.

 

Louis began to blush. The nickname that he gave Harry years ago slipped out of his mouth.

 

“Sorry, it’s just habit?” Louis offered, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“Habit? Well, well, well! How long has this been going on, Styles?” The man asked.

 

Harry just rolled his eyes.

 

“This is Louis. We grew up in the same town.” Harry informed him.

 

“Oh! Well, hello Louis! I’m Nick Grimshaw, Harry’s lover in the night!” Nick happily shouted, leaning over the counter to kiss Harry’s cheek. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled, putting one arm around Nick.

 

Louis’ right eye twitched as he watched the older man press his lips to Harry’s cheek.  

 

“Beer?” Harry asked when Nick sat back down on the stool. Nick nodded and smiled towards Louis.

 

“So, Louis, are you just visiting or moving into this crappy hellhole of a city?” Nick asked.

 

“Actually, he’s moving in with me.” Harry said, handing Nick a beer.

 

“Well, I hope you don’t steal my Harry Bear away from me!” Nick said flirtatiously to Harry, winking.

 

Louis saw the wink and felt the need, the _want,_ to punch someone. _Back off, Harry’s min- I mean, he’s not your’s._ Louis stuttered in his thought, blood rushing to his head as he was about to say that Harry was his.

 

“You okay, Lou?” Harry asked, waving a rather large hand in front of his face. Louis blinked, dazed, not realizing he was glaring at Nick and how they were waiting for him to come to. 

 

Still slightly dazed, Louis saw that Nick had a smirk on his face. Louis narrowed his eyes for a second before turning to face Harry.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think I’m going to head home.” Louis said, drowning as much of his beer as possible before taking out his wallet and shoving money in Harry’s hand.

 

“Oh, um, okay. Wait, don’t you want the key to the flat?” Harry shouted after Louis, who was already halfway to the entrance of the club, way out of earshot.

 

“He got out of here quick, didn’t he?” Nick commented, clearly amused, as he watched Louis leave.

 

“Yeah, I wonder if he’s okay. I told him it was on the house.” Harry muttered to himself as he looked at the money in his hand.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep forgetting to post the chapter on here until a few hours later so sorry! you can always check my tumblr, in case ive posted there and forgotten to post it here! sorry for the wait and i hope you like it! :) xx

"Louis? Are you okay?"

Louis woke to a hand shaking his shoulder and and loud worried tone, filling his ears.

Liam. He thought to himself as he used his hands to raise himself into a sitting position on the couch in Liam's living room. Using the heel of his palm rubbing his eyes, Louis yawned.

He turned to look at Liam who was now re-entering the room from the kitchen. In his hands were two mugs.

"Tea?" Liam said, handing Louis the white mug in his left hand.

"Hmm. You're the best, Li." Louis said quietly as he blew on the mug, cooling the hot liquid inside. He slowly rose the mug to his lips as the liquid cooled slightly. The hot tea stung his tongue a bit but Louis ignored it, continuing to sip his drink.

As Louis leaned forward to place the mug on the table, Liam cleared his throat. Louis sighed because it was the kind of throat clearing that said, we have to have a talk.

"So, how was Harry?" Liam started.

"He's fine." Louis said curtly.

His memory flickered to the night before. The mugging, Harry's neck, Harry accepting him- kind of, going to the club, and- ugh. Meeting Nick. The flirtation. Louis' pressed his lips together to form a tight, thin line under his nose.

"Did he accept your apology?" Liam asked.

"I guess. He said that I could move in." Louis said, hoping that was enough to please the man. It wasn't.

"Really? Because I honestly didn't think he would forgive you easily. Unless he really, really likes you." Liam said, narrowing his eyes to look at Louis. The older lad avoided his gaze.

"Louis." Liam said. After gaining no response, Liam repeated himself, though. This time, more sternly.

"What?" Louis snapped at him, turning to look him dead his eye.

Liam didn't flinch. His eyes were strong against Louis'. The older lad couldn't help but feel himself shrinking under his gaze.

"What happened?" Liam said, his voice deep and scary enough to frighten Louis into spilling out everything that happened.  
~~~~~  
"I was wondering how you hurt your hands." Liam said when Louis closed his mouth.  
~  
For the past half hour, Louis had been explaining everything that happened the day before to Liam. At least, he was trying to. Liam had interrupted Louis every few minutes with a, "Louis!" or a "I can't believe you're still alive."   
~  
Louis looked down to his hands. Making a fist, he saw that his knuckles had less skin that the rest of his hand.

"When are you moving in, then?" Liam asked.

"Why? You kicking me out already?" Louis teased the younger boy. Liam eyes widened.

"No! I mean, so I know what days to give you off and stuff. Sort out work-" Liam was cut off by a loud laugh.

"I was just teasing, Li!" Louis said between breaths. Liam blushed red.

"Shut up, Louis." Liam said.

Louis stopped laughing but smiled widely.

"I actually don't know. He had to go to work before we could work out the details." Louis told him,

Liam's eyebrows shot up.

"Where does he work at such a late hour?" Liam asked, interested.

"At a nightclub. As a bartender. I tagged along for a while before I came home." Louis informed the man.

"Ohhh! Is that why you were sleeping with frown on?" Liam asked.

"No! It's something else." Louis muttered, looking at the floor. Goddamn Nick Grimshaw flirting with my proper- I mean, Harry! Louis thought to himself, hitting himself internally for claiming Harry. Liam stared at the older lad with brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh, so there is a real reason?" Liam asked, a smirk on his face. The eldest widened his eyes as he realized that he had admitted that there really was a problem.

"What? Hmm, nothing comes to mind!" Louis panicked, shouting the first words that came to his morning thought. Wanting to avoid talking about the his first night with Harry, Louis thought it would be best to just leave.

"Well, nice morning chat to start off a great day! I think I'll just go out, you know, get some boxes for packing my stuff and shit. See ya later, Li!" Louis rushed, getting up and leaving as fast as possible, slamming the door shut behind him.

Liam was left blinking after the man. He let out a deep sigh before running a hand through his hair and walking back to the kitchen before a shiny glint caught his eye.

"Idiot." Liam muttered, shaking his head.  
~~~~~  
Louis realized once he was outside the building and standing in front of the drivers side of his car.

"Fuck." Louis muttered to himself as put a hand on the handle.

He had forgotten the keys to his car.

Louis facepalmed himself. Palm still on his face, he placed his elbow on the top (or, at least as how as he could reach) of the car.

"What the hell do I do now?" Louis said. He couldn't go back upstairs because Liam would be there, waiting to talk more but he could really do anything without driving. Anything interesting was at least a long walk away. and it was morning and Louis is not a morning person.

He just stood there in silence, deep in thoughts of whether to just walk to the nearest bakery and sitting there the whole day.

I could go to Harry's. Louis thought to himself. It is closer than anyone else I know and he said that I could move in. So, technically, I'd be going home.

"But what if I wake him up? He works night hours and what if he's just getting home and sleeping?" Louis said to himself, thinking of everything bad that could possibly happen.

"Oh! I know! I could get him some coffee and food from the bakery! In case things get bad and I need help." Louis said, muttering things that he thought used to be Harry's favorite bakery goods.

So Louis started walking in the direction of the bakery.  
~  
Louis arrived in front of the flat with two cups of coffee in one hand and two blueberry muffins in a bag in his other.

He took a breath before he knocked on the door.

A second later, the door opened and Louis smiled.

"Morning! Fancy a cu-" Louis stopped short as the door was slammed in front of his face.

Louis blinked confusedly.

What was happening? Was Harry still mad at him? But yesterday?

Louis knocked on the door again, shouting his name as he knocked.

As the door opened, Louis could see Harry. His face looked stone cold and had anger written all over it.

"Did I do something?" Louis asked, scared that Harry wouldn't want him back in his life.

"You don't know? When you left last night, you said that you were going home. You said that you wanted to move in so I assumed that you were coming back here! I got home and you weren't here! I thought something happened to you! Maybe that mugger had gotten you on your way home or something! I spent the last few hours worried about you!" Harry shouted, his voice getting louder and louder as he shouted out his mind to Louis.

As his voice got louder, he slowly marched towards Louis. Taking steps until Louis' back was pressed flush against the wall, Harry leaning over Louis.

"I- I didn't have a key s-so I went back to where I was staying before. T- to Liam's." Louis said, stuttering slightly under the other man's glare.

Harry's eyes seemed to narrow and burn red at Louis. The smaller man let a whimper out as he stared back at the taller, scarier man above him. Harry was closer than Louis had previously thought. It looked like they were only separated by a mere inch, maybe even less. At the thought, Louis' breath hitched.

"Who the fuck is Liam?" Harry spat out to him.

"H- he's my f- friend." Louis couldn't help but feel like melting into the wall he was pressed against. He didn't want a whole conversation about someone else when he was with the boy that still made his heart beat just a bit faster. Not to mention having it as the boy was glaring daggers at him. Louis stole a glance up at the eyes he remembered.

Harry's green eyes locked on to his blue ones. He thought he saw a flicker of jealously in the green orbs before the curly- haired boy stepped back, looked away. Quickly looking him over once, Harry nodded towards the door.

"Come inside." Harry said quietly, only a small hint of anger in his deep voice compared to before.

Louis blinked at the back of the man. The man that was just burning fire in his eyes. The man that was just sounded that he could kill anyone with absolutely no regret. The fact the he scared Louis made him scared.

What the hell? Louis thought to himself. He cautiously made his way into the flat he had yet to step into yet stood outside many times.

Looking around, Louis saw the flat in an absolutely ruined state. There were pizza boxes in a pile in the corner, a knocked over glass that had one or two paintbrushes inside, and more and more art supplies scattered around the room. Um, more like flat. Walking into the living room, he didn't see Harry but the same basic mess in the hall.

Louis wandered about the flat until he came to find Harry opening a drawer of the island in the middle of the kitchen, searching for something.

"Fucking finally. How'd it take you a whole fucking day to find the kitchen?" Harry asked, as he closed the drawer and opened and opened another beside the first one.

Louis went to stand on the opposite side of the island and placed down the coffee and muffins in his hand. He had only opened his mouth to comment on how messy the flat was and how he almost killed himself tripping over the unknown (hopefully art- related) item but before he could, Harry had given a shout of, "Found you, you tiny piece of shit!" and holding up something shiny.

He smiled at himself proudly for finding it before placing it in Louis' palm. Looking at it, Louis saw that it was a key.

"For the flat. So, next time you say you're coming home, you come here." Harry said, his pointer finger bent on the granite countertop of the island. That's when he finally noticed the coffee and bag that Louis had been holding the entire time.

"What's this?" Harry asked, picking up the bag.

"Oh, it's a couple of blueberry muffins. I thought you might have wanted some. Coffee, too." Louis said, muttering how he said that he was going to use them in case Harry had been mad at him. It didn't matter, though. Harry was already taking a big bite out of one and happily chewing.

Louis bit the inside of his mouth as he reached inside the paper bag to take the other muffin, taking smaller bites as he had a much smaller mouth.

As Harry took a coffee, Louis couldn't help but look like he was in an trance. The way Harry had big hands that was able to wrap around the whole cup. And, god. The way Harry puckered his lips as he drank. Louis licked his lips as Harry let the warm coffee slide into his mouth, through the perfectly plump, red lips.

"Did you need help moving your things into the flat?" Harry asked, licking his red lips to catch the small drop of coffee that escaped his mouth.

"Uh, um, no. I think I got it. I can always convince Liam or Zayn to help me. But I don't think I'll need that much help. Just a few boxes." Louis said, shrugging his shoulders as if moving wasn't a big hassle. He took another small bite as Harry gripped his cup tighter at the mention of Liam's name.

"Right, so, want to see which room is your's?" Harry said, releasing the cup from his tight grip.

"Definitely!" Louis said, leaving his barely eaten muffin on the island.

Louis follow Harry as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Walking down a little farther, past the living room, there were three doors.

"That's my room, that's your's, and that's the bathroom." Harry said, pointing to the door on the left, then right, and then to the last on at the very end of the hall, on its own wall. As soon as Louis nodded, Harry made a U- turn and began to walk back to the front door, talking as he walked.

"Okay, so you know I'm messy when it comes to art so my shit is kind of, um, everywhere. Don't go into my room because it's mine and I don't give a shit about where you put your stuff. Just don't kill my art and I won't get my revenge by 'accidentally' spilling water on any of your writing because I know you're still writing." Harry said a little too quickly that Louis couldn't fully process.

"I'm going out so, have fun. See ya, later." Harry said, slipping a beanie on his mess of curls, sunglasses that hid his eyes, and his keys. A second later, he was out the door.

Louis stared at the door.

"Well, th-"

The door opened.

Harry popped his head in through the crack.

"Also, my number's on the fridge so text me sometime so I have your number in case you sleep somewhere else and I don't have to worry over a little shit like you." Harry said, leaving again as fast as he appeared.

"Okay, then. Hello, new home!" Louis said to no one, just mostly to himself and the air around him. He clapped his hands together, rubbing them, making any noise to fill the silence that made him uncomfortable, but then again, silence in general made him uncomfortable. As soon as he let his hands fall to his sides, Louis slumped his body.

"This is awkward." Louis said, once again, to himself and he began to rock back and forth on his heels, hands in his pocket.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, personally, hate this chapter. I don't think anything really happens...so, sorry :) xx thanks for reading

A week later, Louis had moved in.

 

Well, he moved in the same day Harry exploded at him. But he had officially moved all his stuff in a few days later.

 

So, Louis had officially moved in a few days later.

~

After Harry’s little explosion and brief tour, Louis had gone back to Liam’s. He went to check the parking area first, to make sure Liam had gone to work and was not in the flat. Then he walked up to Liam’s empty flat. He loaded all his things into his small car, not that he had much in the first place. Most of his things were still at his mum’s. Louis wrote a note to Liam before locking the door, saying that he moved into Harry’s and would be at work the next day.

~

When Louis went to work the next day, he was able to work a few hours before Liam pulled him into his office before bombarded him with questions.

 

_Are you sleeping on a comfortable bed? Did you have dinner? You didn’t just eat candy and junk food did you? Maybe I should pop in sometime, make sure you have food and, by food, i mean healthy food, not that bad processed food like fat cakes or something._

 

Louis sighed, pushing Liam out of the way of the door.

 

“I’m fine, Liam. I’m not a big boy, you know. I ate my carrots last night before I went to bed.” Louis said sarcastically to the worried- for- nothing man.

 

“Don’t be like that! I’m just making sure you have good environment to live in!” Liam pouted.

 

“Don’t worry, Li. The air’s clean. I’m, like, 99.9% percent sure he doesn’t smoke or anything.” Louis shouted back to his boss/friend as he opened the office door and walked out.

 

Louis chuckled lowly to himself as he walked to the front. Looking around, he saw a couple heads at one of his booth. Grabbing two menus, he made his way to the booth where the two girls seemed to be talking to each other. 

 

“Hello, welcome to Payne Pizzeria. Would you like to start off with a drink?” Louis repeated from memory.

 

“Two cokes, please.” A high- pitched voice said. Louis nodded, not bothering to look up. He wrote down _two cokes_ and began to go to the kitchen before he noticed another pair at another on of his booths. Louis made a beeline for the booth, hoping to get both tables their drinks at once and cutting down a trip to the hot- as- fuck kitchen.

 

“Hello, welcome to Payne Pizzeria. Would you like to- Harry?” Louis asked, his voice going from a monotoned voice of what he had been memorized to say to a tone of surprise as he looked at the people in the booth, sitting on the red seats.

 

The people sitting before him turned out to be Harry and the blonde guy. It was Zayn’s boyfriend, Neil (or was it Nilly?) that obviously bleached his hair ( _his roots,_ Louis thought as his eye twitched). 

 

Harry looked up to Louis, his eyes were equally surprised as he saw Louis holding the menus.

 

“Louis? You work here?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised so high that they kind of hid underneath his floppy curls. 

 

“Yeah. Remember? Zayn told me to come to the flat? Here. Would you like a drink?” Louis said, handing him and the other guy, who’s name Louis couldn’t remember, a menu each. Harry nodded before he ordered a water and the other guy ordered a pepsi. 

 

“Nice to see you again.” Louis added to the blonde as he wrote down their drinks. The blonde furrowed his brows before his lips formed an ‘O’ shape and he let out an “oh” as he remembered Louis. As Louis smiled back to him, the blonde’s blue eyes widened and he let out another, louder, and in trouble sounding, “OH!”. The blue eyes looked from Louis to Harry and back to Louis. 

 

Louis looked at him, puzzled, before he excused himself.

 

“That was weird.” Louis muttered to himself as he went into the kitchen, getting their drinks.

 

“What’s weird?” A voice said into his ear.

 

Louis jumped in surprise, almost dropping the glass of Pepsi in his hand. He turned to his left and saw Zayn getting cups and filling them with drinks.

 

“Zayn! Don’t do that!” Louis said, a hand on his chest. Zayn just smirked at the boy before asking again.

 

“What’s weird?” Zayn repeated.

 

Louis shook his head.

 

“It’s nothing.” Louis said before he started to turn with the four drinks. He stopped himself as he remembered.

 

“Oh yeah! Your boyfriend’s here!” Louis exclaimed. Zayn looked at him.

 

“Niall?” Zayn asked. _Oh! That’s his name._ Luis thought, cheering himself in his mind that he knew without being rude.

 

“Yeah! He’s here with Harry. Booth 12!” Louis said to the raven- haired boy as he walked away with four drinks in hand.

 

Louis approached the two girls, since he had taken their orders first. As he arrived at the table, he put the tray down.

 

“Thank you.” The high- pitched voice said. This time he looked at the person- and almost spilt the drink. 

 

It was the girl from the club. The one that looked like Harry. But with longer, wavy, brown hair and dimples as she smiled at Louis’ clumsiness.

 

“Hi.” She said in a quiet voice as her friend across from her rolled her eyes.

 

“R-ready to order?” He stuttered. She nodded, her hair bouncing. 

 

“I’ll have a chicken caesar salad. How about you, Dani?” She said to her friend. The girl, Dani, looked up from her phone.

 

“Just a normal salad.” She said, looking down at the phone again. Louis nodded.

 

“Coming right up!” Louis said, quickly leaving the table. He looked to Harry and Niall as he made his way over.

 

As he moved closer, he could see them talking in low voices. They were both leaning into the center of the table so no one would hear them. He could hear their conversation as he was just a few steps away.

 

“-but last time-”

 

“It’s not ‘last time’! It’s this time!”

 

“Did you just see th-”

 

“I know!”

 

“Bu-”

 

“Later, Niall!” Harry insisted, ending the hushed conversation as he saw Louis approaching the table out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Niall puffed and slunk down in his seat, crossing his arms like a child. Harry smiled widely at Louis as he placed the drinks down on the table separating Harry and Niall.

 

“You guys ready to order?” Louis said, taking out his order pad.

 

“Can we have a medium pizza with pineapple?” Harry said, knowing that it was Niall’s favorite topping on pizza and it would cheer the Irishman up.

 

“Sure! I’ll be back!” Louis said, writing it down and smiling to both boys- even if the blonde one wouldn’t look up to him. 

~

Ten minutes later, the blonde was smiling again. 

 

Of course, he did have to eat half the pizza first but he was happy. 

 

“Want a refill, Niall?” Louis asked for the third time. Niall nodded happily to Louis. Louis chuckled as Zayn just happened to walk by, for the _billionth time_ , and ruffled his cute boyfriend’s hair. 

 

“Drink up, Ni. We’re gonna have to hurry if you still want to catch the movie.” Harry said as Louis returned with another glass of Pepsi. Niall only shrugged but Louis knew he was rushing as he began to quickly chug the liquid.

 

“Is that what you’re doing while I’m trying to earn money to pay for the flat? Pay to watch movies?” Louis said, pretending to scold the curly- haired man. 

 

“Hey! I earn money, too! Just at a different time.” Harry protested slowly. He was watching the blonde in front of him who suddenly stopped drinking his soda. Niall, who was listening, placed his glass on the table. His face looked slightly panicked and worried at the same time at Harry. Harry furrowed his brows at Niall before he sighed. 

 

Quickly, Harry pulled out his wallet and placed money on the table before Niall, or Louis for that matter, could open their mouths.

 

“See you later, Louis!” Harry saw, giving Louis a smile and a wave before tugging Niall out of the pizzeria behind him. 

 

“O..kay. Bye?” Louis said, coming out more like a question that a statement. 

 

Louis looked at the table. Harry’s side of the table was cleaner than Niall’s. Just a plate that he used and a napkin. Niall’s was disastrous. Pizza sauce everywhere and droplets of soda drying onto the table.

 

He sighed as he bent over, beginning to clean the table. He just quickly wiped Harry’s side before cleaning Niall’s. As he picked up Niall’s plate, he noticed a napkin underneath his plate.

 

Louis looked at the napkin. It had his name on it- and in, what he guessed, was Niall’s handwriting. Picking it up, Louis unfolded the napkin. It only had a short sentence on it. Although there were only four words, or that’s what it looked like. 

 

 _Handwriting of a first grader._ Louis thought to himself as he tried to read the note.

 

“Excuse me?” Louis heard. He turned. The girl smiled at Louis as she waved him over. Louis re- folded the note and slipped into his back pocket, walking over to the girls.

 

“How can I help you?” He said, a dazzling smile on his face. 

 

“Check, please?” She said.

 

Louis nodded and reached into his apron pocket. Placing the check on the table, he walked away to give them time and to clean the other table. As he finished cleaning the table, Louis turned and saw that both girls were gone, the booth empty.

 

He went over and looked at the check. A twenty was there. He sighed. _At least she didn’t her number._ Louis had the experience of people leaving their numbers before. The girls who did, he ended up throwing them out and they’d come back a few days later, glaring at him.

 

Louis glanced at the clock and smiled. His shift was over. He cleaned the table and went to the back. Pulling off his apron, he said goodbye to Zayn, popped his head into Liam’s office to say bye, and left, putting his jacket on. 

 

Walking away from the pizzeria, he was stopped by a voice behind him. 

 

“Wait!” 

 

“Woah!” Louis stumbled at the voice, almost falling. Steadying himself, he turned to see the girl. Again. The only difference was that she was alone now. 

 

“Hi, pizza boy.” The girl said, smiling and waving.

 

“Hey, salad girl.” Louis retorted, starting to feel slightly agitated by the girl’s presence. She giggled, very high- pitched.

 

“I’m Eleanor.” She said, introducing herself.

 

“Louis.” He said curtly.

 

“Um, so, I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to catch a movie sometime?” She asked. Louis bit his lip, trying to think of a way to let the girl down lightly. 

 

“Listen, Eleanor, I’m not, exactly-”

 

“Straight? Babe, I got that already.” She interrupted him.

 

Louis blinked.

 

“What?” He said, now confused. She smirked at him.

 

“No straight man wears jeans that tight with an ass that good.” Eleanor stated. Louis blinked again.

 

“Well, okay then.” He said slowly, trying to process it.

 

“Do you want to hang out sometime, then? As friends?” She asked again.

 

“Sure.” Louis said.

~

At home, Louis was so tired, he stretched out on the couch. Of course, he had to push some of Harry’s art shit out of the way first. He sighed as he relaxed his muscles against the softness of the couch. 

 

Then, he felt a vibrate against his butt. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a message from Harry.

 _At work. Don’t wait up._  

 

Louis sighed and tossed his phone on the table. He tried to relax himself but there was something underneath him. Reaching, he ended up being stabbed by one of Harry’s special art pencils ( _they’re softer than normal pencils,_ he insists) and grabbing the napkin that fell out of his pocket when he grabbed his phone.

 

He unfolded it again, reading what Niall had written earlier.

 

 _Don’t hurt Harry,_ it read. Louis was puzzled by its meaning. He and Harry had promised not to tell anyone. But he did tell Liam. Maybe Harry told Niall.

 

 _I’ll just talk to Harry later._ Louis thought to himself as he re- folded the napkin, placing it in his back pocket.

 

Seconds later, he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2, almost 3 months..i hope it doesn't happen again... sorry. :) xx

When Louis woke up, it was still dark out and he had an ache in his back.

 

_Creeeak._

 

“Hello?” Louis whispered

 

“Lou? What are you doing on the couch?”

 

“Harry?” Louis called out, rubbing his eyes as the light in the hallway turned on and he saw Harry’s silhouette in the doorway. 

 

He was still wearing his white button up from work so Louis guessed that he had just gotten back home. And it was therefore, about 3 or 4 in the morning.

 

“Why are you sleeping on the couch? Come on, let’s get you into bed.” Harry said, gently tugging Louis up.

 

“Hmm, carry me.” Louis whined, his eyes still partially closed and his arms high above his head.

 

Harry furrowed his brows before smiling down at the smaller boy. Standing right in front of Harry, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, lifting him up like he didn’t weight a thing. Louis would usually fuss but he just didn’t care right now, just locking his ankles around Harry’s back and snuggling his face into Harry’s neck, breathing his sweet scent. 

 

Walking down the hall, Harry opened Louis’ door and dropped Louis’ on his bed. Louis crawled under his sheets, curling himself into a ball.

 

Harry looked down at the small man and couldn’t help but smile. He remembered how all Louis wanted in the world was to be Peter Pan and never grow up. Now, right in front of Harry, he looked like he had never grown up at all, his skin smooth and his eyes closed.

 

Leaning down, Harry pushed back Louis’ fringe and brought his lips down, to kiss his forehead. As his eyes closed and he lowered his head, Louis jerked his head up unexpectantly, Harry’s lips pressing against the corner of his mouth instead. 

 

Harry’s eyes widened instantly and he pulled away before Louis could wake up and process anything. He bit his lip as he worried but couldn’t help but let a small smile through because he had just _kissed_ Louis. _Louis!_

 

“Goodnight, Lou.” Harry said softly through his smile as he shut the door behind him.

 

Almost a minute later, Louis opened his eyes, sure that Harry was securely in his own room. As cheesy as it was, Louis moved one of his hands up to the corner of his mouth, where Harry’s lips had just been. 

 

“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis whispered into the darkness even though he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be getting that much more sleep.

~~~~~

“Morning!”

 

Louis groaned as he plopped down at the table. Harry’s chipper tone was much to chipper-y and his half nakedness, his sculpted torso looked drool- worthy. 

 

“Did you get anymore sleep last night? Sorry I woke you, by the way.” Harry apologized, giving Louis his ‘I’m sorry’ look, before flipping the pancake that he was cooking at the stove.

 

“S’not your fault. And, not really.” Louis said.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Dunno. Some things just came up and I couldn’t fall back asleep.” Louis said twiddling his fingers as he looked at Harry, watching for Harry’s reaction. 

 

He saw Harry’s back muscles freeze where they were for a second. Harry’s curly head turned ever so slightly so that Harry’s eye caught Louis’ for a second before the taller boy panicked and turned away, back to flipping the pancake. 

 

“So, uh, what are you doing today?” Louis asked after a small awkward silence, looking down at the stack of pancakes in front of him.

 

“Not sure. Niall’s trying to get a gig at some coffeeshop so he’s gonna go into some sort of meditation thing before auditioning at, like, every coffeeshop in the area. So, I’m gonna be lonely today.”

 

Louis brightened at Harry’s words. 

 

“We could spend the day together!” Louis suggested.

 

Harry raised a questioning brow.

 

“I mean, I- I have the day off and I have nothing to do at all. I’m going to be bored all day by myself.” Louis explained, his face turning a slight red.

 

Harry smiled at Louis’ fumbling.

 

“Of course we could spend the day together! My friend, Nick, told me of a new vintage shop nearby. Apparently, it’s ‘the best new store in London’.” Harry recalled as he trailed a slender finger through the puddle of syrup on his now- empty plate.

 

Louis smiled and went back to eating happily. Hearing slurping noises, he looked back up to see Harry sucking on his sticky fingers. His tongue swirling around the sticky tip, a look of pure happiness on his face as he tasted the sweetness.

 

Louis groaned internally at the sight. Harry just looked so, so, so _peaceful._ So peaceful it was too seducing for Louis. Lost in total nirvana, he looked like an innocent little kitten.

 

Realizing that he must have been blatantly staring and looking like he was lost in space, Harry clear his throat.

 

“I’m going to hop into the shower and get dressed. Just leave the dishes in the sink and I’ll do them later, yeah?” Harry announced, patting Louis’ shoulder as he past him.

 

Louis nodded weakly as he shifted in his seat, trying to hide his boner.

~~~~~

“Do you like the capris or the shorts?” 

 

Louis looked up from the rack of clothing to Harry who was holding black capris in one hand and dark blue mid- thigh shorts.

 

“Uh, capris.” Louis stated, looking back down, huffing a big sigh.

~

The two of them had been in this dingy shop called Uncle Si’s Thrift Shop ( _of fucking course you go thrift shopping, hipster Harold,_ Louis said when they stood outside). Louis didn’t like the shop from first sight. You could call it ‘hate at first sight’. Harry had seen Louis’ face and assured him that they would only be a few minutes, just wanting to look around.

~

An hour and a half later, they were still in the shop.

 

Harry had an armful of hipster clothes- vintage shirts, cut jeans, _those kinds of clothes._ Louis trailed after Harry, picking out clothes and just putting them back after seeing how hipster-y they were, answering Harry’s _this_ or _this_ questions.

 

“Hey, Lou. Hat or no hat?” Harry inquired.

 

Louis looked up to see Harry looking at him wearing a teared and frayed ‘Cat- in- the- Hat’ hat.

 

“No hat.” Louis giggled cutely behind his hand. Harry smiled and took off the tall hat, shaking his hair.

 

“Ramones or Beatles shirt?”

 

“Beatles- you have a Ramones shirt already.”

 

“Jeans or sweats?”

 

“Sweats.”

 

“Short shorts or short capris?”

 

“Short shorts- they’re like underwear in public. More air for the goods to breathe.”

 

“Good. Then try these on.” Harry said, throwing some reed piece of clothing at Louis.

 

Louis blocked his face as reflex, catching the soft material before his could hit him. Unscrunching it, Louis saw that he was holding a red pair of booty shorts. His jaw fell, mouth gaping.

 

“I- I am not trying this on!” Louis yelled, throwing the material back at Harry’s smirking face.

 

“Why not?” Harry asked.

 

“B- because!” Louis argued, crossing his arms and turning his back to Harry.

 

“Really? Because? Just try them on. For me?” Harry pleaded as he stepped in front Louis.

 

“No.” Louis said out flat, eyes shut, ignoring Harry.

 

Louis waited a minute for Harry  to say something in return. When he didn’t hear anything, he opened one eye.

 

Harry was standing in front of him with his green eyes looking large and rounded. He jutted out his bottom lip, putting all its plumpness out, pouting cutely.

 

Louis uncrossed his arms and let out a low “aww” at Harry’s state.

 

Harry let out a small “meow” and Louis gave in, snatching the shorts from Harry’s hands and marching to the small changing room in the corner of the store.

 

Closing the curtain that blocked people from seeing others change ( _it’s a curtain because it’s a fucking store for sucking hipsters_ , Louis thought), Louis dragged his pants off and held the shorts in front of his face.

 

“I can’t believe he got me to do this.” Louis whispered to himself.

 

He sighed and stepped into the shorts. Looking at himself in the mirror, he had to admit, he didn’t look half bad.

 

“Come on, Lou! Lemme see!” He heard Harry whine outside the stall.

 

“Ok, ok, Harold!” Louis shouted back to him. Looking at his backside, Louis  pulled the curtain back and stepped in front of Harry.

 

“What do you think?” Louis asked, spinning full circle, giving Harry a look of the front and back.

 

“Oh, uh, um, w- well, I’m not too sure.” Harry said, clearly flustered, his face red.

 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, turning his back to Harry to look into the mirror in the stall. Looking at himself through the mirror, he thought he looked pretty good. His legs were tanned perfectly and the red of the shorts went well with it.

 

“Harry?” 

 

Looking up in the mirror, he saw Harry’s reflection looking down, drooling. At the floor? No. Definitely not. Even Harry would never drool at the sight of floor. Just to make sure, Louis moved his hips just a bit, watching Harry.

 

Harry’s eyes widened, his arms moving out to grab Louis’ bum before he got a hold of himself and stood stick straight, trying too hard not to squeeze Louis’ bum. Louis smirked.

 

“Do you like them?” Louis asked in a low voice as he turned.

 

“They’re perfect.” Harry mumbled, trying to look everywhere that wasn’t Louis’ crotch or round bum in the mirror behind him.

 

“Great! I think I’ll get these then. I really like them. I’ll wear them all the time, they really are great.” Louis gushed on, walking back to the stall.

 

He heard Harry mumble something but he saw him still watching his bum.

~~~~~

A few minutes later, they were on their way to Nando’s for a early dinner.

 

“What else do you want to do?” Louis asked as they were seated.

 

“I thought we could see a film? Maybe the new G. I. Joe movie.”

 

“Oh, is that out already? I wanted to see that.” 

 

“Yay!” Harry said as the waiter came, leaving as quick as he came.

 

“Harreh!” A new voice startled them.

 

Turning around, they saw a blob of blonde hair in Harry’s neck.

 

“Nialler!” Harry said in return.

 

“Hello, Niall.” Louis giggled as Harry tried to push the Irish boy away.

 

“Loueh!” Niall shouted, giving him the same greeting as Harry, his blonde hair in his neck.

 

“Did you finish your auditions today?” Harry said as Niall let go of Louis and sat between them.

 

“Almost, but I’m so hungry and I didn’t want to audition with an empty stomach. Not good for me.” Niall explained, rubbing his stomach.

 

Harry and Louis laughed at how fast the blonde boy ordered for all three of them when the waiter came round, knowing exactly what to order.

 

“So, what are you two doing?” Niall asked.

 

“Just on a date.” Louis said, winking at Harry.

 

“What?” Niall exclaimed, his mouth full of food.

 

“Oh yeah. Harry made pancakes this morning, we made out for a while, went to a thrift shop and he got me the best shorts, really bring out my delicious bum, and here we are!” Louis said, a smile on his face.

 

Niall looked at Harry with a weird expression on his face.

 

“He’s kidding.” Harry told him.

 

“But you really did get me shorts!” Louis said.

 

“Oh, okay.” Niall said in a quiet voice. He stopped eating, just picking at his food now, looking down.

 

About a minute later, he jumped up.

 

“Sorry to leave you guys but I have to go make myself a star at some coffeeshop!” Niall said, a smile on his face again, but it didn’t seem quite as bright.

 

“Good luck, blondie!” 

 

“You’ll do fine, Niall!”

~~~~~

After Niall left, the two of them finished their early dinner and paid before leaving for the theater.

 

“G. I. Joe?” Louis asked, making sure they wanted to see the same movie.

 

“G. I. Joe. Popcorn and coke?” Harry confirmed.

 

“Popcorn and coke.” Louis confirmed, heading to the ticket master with no line as Harry headed to the concession counter.

 

“Two tickets for G. I. Joe: Retaliation, please.” Louis said sweetly, while fishing out the correct change.

 

“Louis?”

 

Louis looked up at the ticket master.

 

“Oh, Eleanor!” Louis smiled as he recognized the girly face and brown eyes.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

 

“I’m here with Harry.” He told her.

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

“My roommate.” He clarified.

 

“Mmm- hmm.” She hummed, not believing him for a second.

 

“There a problem, Louis?” Harry asked, popping up next to Louis with a large bucket of popcorn and a just as large soda in his other hand.

 

“Jesus, Harry! Don’t scare me like- why’d you get a large popcorn? We literally just had dinner.” Louis asked, switching his demand to a question halfway.

 

“Dunno, to be honest. The lady behind the counter was very persuasive.” Harry mumbled, starting to eat the butter popcorn.

 

“Danielle can convince anyone to do anything.” Eleanor piped up.

 

Louis and Harry looked at her, forgetting that she was there. She cleared her throat and held out her hand.

 

“Money, Lou. You need to pay to see a movie.” She said, a smirk on her lips. Louis reddened and thrusted the money in his hand to her.

 

She made sure to grab at Louis’ wrist, sliding her hand from his wrist to the money, smiling at Louis but watching Harry stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Here you go, Lou.” She said, happily placing the two tickets in his hand, waving to them as they walked away.

 

“Do you know her?” Harry asked at they were out of earshot of her.

 

“Yeah. Her name’s Eleanor. She’s nice.” Louis said.

 

“She’s pretty.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Is she? I didn’t notice.” 

 

“Louis.”

 

“Well, maybe she is. But she’s not as pretty as you.” Louis said, pinching Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry reddened at Louis’ words, the red deepening when Louis’ finger came in contact with his cheek.

 

“Come on, I want to see Channing Tatum’s biceps.” Louis said, dragging Harry into the correct room.

~~~~~

The two sat down in the dark theater. Harry was on Louis’ left and Louis was on Harry’s right. They laughed at the funny previews, vowing to see Finding Dory ( _with Niall because he looks like Ellen_ , Harry whispered) the day it came out, along with the sequel to Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatball ( _without Niall because he’ll eat the screen_ , Louis joked).

 

They quieted down when the movie started, but two douchebags started throwing popcorn at them and everyone else, talking rather loudly. 

 

Channing Tatum was hot, his biceps were just like Louis always thought they were- big and hard. 

 

When the loud noises made Louis jump, he instinctively grabbed at Harry, grasping his large hand on the armrest.

 

“Sorry.” Louis mumbled, dropping Harry’s hand and looking away in embarassment.

 

The next explosion, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand. 

 

“Sorry. It was really, really loud.” Harry lied, lacing his fingers through Louis’, holding his hand tighter. Louis blushed, knowing fully that Harry was lying, but he gripped Harry’s hand tighter every time something exploded.

 

Halfway through the movie, Louis began to doze off. It wasn’t his fault, but the movie just wan’t as interesting as he thought it would be. Resting his eyes, his head fell, hitting Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Bored?” Harry whispered.

 

“Just a bit.” Louis replied, this time, leaning into Harry’s space, his head on Harry’s broad shoulder.

 

“Do you want to leave?” Harry asked.

 

“No, I’m fine. You’re enjoying the movie, aren’t you?” 

 

“To be honest, it started getting boring once Channing Tatum covered up.” Harry admitted unbashfully.

 

“Then what are we still doing here?” Louis asked, grabbing Harry’s buttery hand in his.

 

“Wait, do you think we can do something first?” Harry asked, hesitantly.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

Harry motioned for Louis to come closer. His mouth at Louis’ ear, Harry whispered what he wanted to do. Louis’ eyes twinkled as he heard the words escape Harry’s mouth.

 

“Do you want the soda or popcorn?” Louis asked when he pulled away.

 

“Hmm, I think I’ll take the soda.” Harry said after a moment of thought.

 

“Here you are, then.” Louis handed the larger boy the drink and took the bucket of popcorn in his hands.

 

“Ready?” Harry asked, as they walked behind the two douchebags who were currently throwing popcorn as another elderly couple.

 

“On three.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry nodded, taking the cap off of the soda.

 

“One, two, THREE!” 

 

Harry turned the cup, bottoms up, above one of the douche and Louis emptied the large bucket on the other, dropping the empty bucket on his head.

 

The dochebags screamed in terror as the soda and popcorn showered on them.

 

“Shh! The movie’s playing.” Louis scolded them as they ran away, hearing the audience clapping as they left.

 

“Let’s go, Lou.” Harry said, grabbing his hand as he saw another pair of employees coming at them.

~~~~~

They laughed the entire way home.

 

They laughed as Harry unlocked the door, missing the keyhole three time before getting it on the fourth try.

 

They laughed as they both collapsed on the couch.

 

“That was fucking epic!” Louis said, his stomach starting to hurt with the amount of laughing they did.

 

“It really was! Did you see their face?” Harry asked, making almost the same exact face, causing Louis to go into another laughing fit.

 

“Ow, don’t make me laugh. It hurts.” Louis complained, punching Harry lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Hey! No need for punching!” Harry shouted, standing up and leaving the room. “Be back in a second.”

 

“Ugh, I’m tired.” Louis said when he heard footsteps approaching the living room again.

 

“Then go to sleep.” Harry said, his voice sounding closer than Louis thought. Twisting his head, he saw Harry standing in the doorway, buttoning a white shirt.

 

“Are you working tonight?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, in, like, two hours but I have to get their early.” Harry said, looking at his watch.

 

Louis frowned.

 

“If I’d known you were working, I wouldn’t have dragged you out the whole day.” Louis said, his frown deepening.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Well, you work at night! You won’t be able to sleep and you’ve been up longer than me and I’m knackered!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Lou.” Harry said, ruffling his hair and looking through piles of his art supplies on the floor. “I’m happy because I got to spend the day with you.”

 

Louis’ frown left his face and was replaced with a smile.

 

“Really?” He asked, his eyes watering slightly.

 

“Yeah. I’d rather spend time with you and pull and all- nighter than sleep and work.” Harry admitted, his face turning a light pink color.

 

Louis stood and Harry glanced up from where he was searching to see Louis stepping over piles and ending in front of Harry.

 

“I love being with you.” Louis said quietly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, burying his face in his chest.

 

Harry was shocked. Louis sounded so sincere about it. He was barely ever sincere about anything, let alone, serious.

 

But had Louis just admit he loved him? Or did he just mean _being with_? Harry’s mind was swirling with Louis’ words, ‘ _I love being with you’_. 

 

He could feel his shirt wetting where’s Louis’ face was hidden in his chest. Was Louis’ crying? Maybe, was Louis afraid? If he was, what was he afraid of?

 

Harry slowly wrapped his own arms around him. He looked so small when he was right against Harry’s chest, arms around him. They hadn’t hugged, or been so close in this position, since that night, years ago. Harry couldn’t formulate an answer in his head. Sure, he liked Louis, but he wasn’t sure if he could love him again.

 

After a moment of silence, they both dropped their arms and didn’t say anything. Harry lifted his hand to Louis’ face, thumbing away the tears.

 

“So, what are you looking for?” Louis sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

 

“Uh, what? Oh, just my watch.” Harry said, distractedly.

 

“Silly, you’re already wearing it.” Louis forcing a smile, lifting Harry’s hand to show him the watch on his own wrist.

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“Hurry, hurry. You said you had to be at the club early!” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s jacket off the couch and handing it to him. Harry’s heart was beating fast, he doesn’t know if he should.

 

“Lou.” 

 

“Early, Harold.”

 

“Lou.”

 

“If you leave now-”

 

“Louis.” Harry said, hooking his finger under Louis’ chin.

 

Bringing his head down and Louis standing on his tip- toe, he connected their lips.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter but i think there’s an epilouge. tell me the truth, how bad was this? there’s no plot at fucking all and im sorry for bothering everyone. :) xx

_Bringing his head down and Louis standing on his tip- toe, he connected their lips._

 

It was a sweet kiss. Not the best one that they’ve ever had but it was their first in years. And it was just like Louis remembered as he began to work his lips against Harry’s.

 

Harry’s lips were slightly chapped just as they used to be, tasted just as sweet, maybe even sweeter.

 

Louis was the first to pull away, panting ever- so- slightly.

 

“Um.” Harry trailed off, looking embarrassed.

 

“I- I think, maybe, we should take about this later.” Louis said slowly.

 

Harry looked at Louis, trying to read his face. But he couldn’t see anything.

 

“Yeah. I’m just, uh, I have to get to work. I’ll be home late.”

 

“Okay.” Louis said calmly as he watched Harry reach for his jacket.

 

“Don’t wait up.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Louis countered.

 

Harry glanced at Louis once more before walking out the door.

~

“Oh, hey, Louis? Is Harry working? I never know his work sched- are you okay?” Niall changed his sentence mid- sentence as he stepped into the living room and saw Louis sitting on the floor right in front of the couch.

 

“Harry kissed me.” Louis blurted out.

 

“Shit.” Niall whispered.

 

“Why do you say that?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“Because I know what you did to him before and I told him not to get attached again. It was hard to fix him after what you did.”

 

“What do you mean fix him?” 

 

Niall sighed and walked to sit on the couch. He motioned for Louis to climb up on the couch. Louis complied.

 

“A few days after Harry admitted his feelings for you and you pushed him away, he went to this club on Ocean Avenue, the club where the kids stay up all night and sleep during the day.” Niall started. “I was there with Zayn, we had started dating a couple weeks before, and another one of our friend, Josh. I was sitting at the bar while Zayn played wingman for Josh. I just ordered a drink when Harry came up next to me.”

 

“He offered to pay for my drink and I told him I was taken. When he pushed to buy me a drink, I couldn’t help but say I’d buy him a drink instead. Then, he got to the point. He, he asked to just fuck the shit out of him. When I asked why, he said.” Niall took a deep breath and finished. “He said that he just wanted to erase a bad memory.”

 

Louis’ breath hitched.

 

“A- a bad memory?”

 

Niall nodded.

 

“I asked what happened and he broke down, tears falling down his face. I texted Zayn that I was going home and would explain everything later. I took Harry with me and he spilled everything to me. About how he and you were just experimenting and that led to the confirmation of his sexuality and his feelings for you. He cried on my shoulder when he finished and then he fell asleep. When he woke, I gave him my number and told him to call me if he needed someone to talk to and that he could come back any day.”

 

“He came back the next day, and the next, and the next, for about a month. Everyday, he went on about how you weren’t talking to him and he never wanted to fall in love again, that it hurt too much. I told him to keep his head up high, that things would work out if it was meant to be. Since you’re back and you kissed, it must be meant to be.” Niall finished.

 

“I- I never knew. I can’t believe I did that to him.” Louis said, astonished by his own actions. “So, this is my second chance, then?”

 

Niall nodded. “This is your only chance. If you break him again, I don’t think I’ll be able to fix him again.”

 

Louis nodded, his eyes large in realization. 

 

Niall saw Louis’ expression, seeing that he got the message through. He said a quiet ‘good luck’ to the frozen Louis before leaving the flat.

 

“My last chance.” Louis whispered to himself.

~

“I think I’ve fucked everything up.”

 

For the past two hours, Harry had been venting to a drunken man that was close to unconsciousness at the bar. Before the drunkard had shown up, Harry was just moping, wiping glasses, setting alcoholic drinks in front of people. 

 

Harry set another drink in front of the drunk and began another small rant.

 

“I mean, I’ve always had feelings for him. He was always beautiful. Everything about him was amazing. His shining blue eyes, his playful laugh, and just, _him._ I used to be smaller than him but I guess I grew because he’s like a fucking doll. He’s so small but his ass is great, really full.” Harry tried to explain him.

 

He hear a rather loud and familiar chuckle behind him and turned.

 

“When the hell did you get here?” Harry asked the quiffed hipster who was sipping at an appletini.

 

“Mate, I heard everything you said to yourself. Wasn’t really listening until you said ‘the most perfect ass’ about half an hour ago.” Nick explained. “Now that I think about it, he really does have a nice ass.”

 

“Stop thinking about his butt.” Harry snapped. “And I wasn’t talking to myself. I’m talking to, er, Jimmy.” Harry said, blurting out the first name that came to mind and pointing to the seemingly unconscious drunk.

 

“Jimmy? Rhymes with Grimmy.” Nick rolled his eyes at his friend’s lame- ness, his empty glass in his hands.

 

“Shut up.” Harry turned back to his friend and began to prepare another appletini.

 

“So, you’ve heard the story. Now tell me what to do.” Harry demanded.

 

“You’re talking to some middle- aged hipster who thinks a pink shirt and orange pants with loafers are a good idea.”

 

Both Harry and Nick turned to the voice of the apparently not unconscious drunk two seats over. With his head up, they saw patches of gray hair and wrinkles covering his face. He didn’t look at all drunk and his voice wasn’t slurred at all.

 

“What the hell? Are you not drunk?” Harry asked, surprised.

 

“Fuck, no. Do you really thi- hey, I know you! You were that fucking hipster in my shop today, with that other guy, who sounded so anti- hipster. He’s my favorite customer, in case you wanted to know” He informed him.

 

“Are you Uncle Si?” Harry asked.

 

“The one and only!” He said proudly, his thumb pointing to his chest.

 

“Nice to meet you. M’ Harry.” Harry introduced himself.

 

“I know. I also know that you should go home and fuck the shit out of Louis.” He said plainly.

 

Harry coughed as did Nick, not for the same reason.

 

“Si, Harry’s the most submissive person I’ve ever met. Seriously, he couldn’t top to save his life.” Nick said as Harry let out a long, ‘Heyyy’.

 

“Really? From what I’ve heard, Louis has an ass to be fucked and I can only assume from the size of Harry’s feet and hands that he has a rather large cock for fucking.”

 

“Weird, I know.” Nick returned as Harry just stood between them, reddening as they talked as if he wasn’t even there.

 

“I’m still here, you know.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Why? I just told you, go home to your boy and stop fucking complaining to me. I just wanted to get drunk.” Uncle Si said, throwing back his drink.

 

“Well, get drunk somewhere else. We’re closing.” Another voice came up behind Harry.

 

It was Aiden, Harry’s boss and the owner of the club. 

 

Looking around, they saw that the club was quickly emptying until they were the only ones left.

 

“Goddamnit.” Uncle Si said. He looked down to his watch and slapped himself in the face, running out the door.

 

Harry quickly wiped the counter and put any dirty glasses into the sink, opting to do them the next day.

 

“That’s it. I’m out!” Harry shouted, throwing the rag behind him as he walked out.

 

“Styles! You need to, and he’s gone. Fuck.” Aiden slumped, defeated.

 

Nick’s eyes twinkled as he realized that they were the only one in the club and he would never get this opportunity again.

 

“Wanna have sex on the stage?”

~~~~~

When Harry woke up the next morning, he lied in bed, not wanting to get out and see Louis.

 

He did everything he could. He fiddled with his phone, picked out an outfit for the rest of the week, he even ironed them stick straight.

 

Around eleven- thirty, he smelt it.

 

Harry groaned he smelled the burning.

 

He threw open the door and rushed toward the kitchen. When he arrived, he saw Louis standing on the table, waving a dish rag wildly at the fire alarm.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Louis stopped waving and looked at Harry sheepishly.

 

“I was waiting for you to make something but you weren’t coming out and I got hungry so I tried to make toast.” Louis explained.

 

“No, I mean, why are you waving at the fire alarm? It’s not even going off.”

 

Louis turned red.

 

“Yeah, well, I thought it would and I figured that I should stop it before it starts.”

 

Harry chuckled lowly and walked towards the table.

 

“Come on, Lou. Off the table.” Harry said, one hand waiting for Louis to grasp it to help him down.

 

Louis took it and held tightly as he stepped down from the table to the chair and then to the floor.

 

“Sit. I’ll make eggs on toast for you.” Harry commanded. Louis nodded and sat at the table with his hands in his lap.

~

“Thank you, Harry.” Louis said as a hot plate was placed in front of him.

 

Harry hummed and sat across from the other boy. They began to eat and Louis wondered where he would be if it weren’t for Harry. He wouldn’t be able to function with the boy.

 

Minutes later, their plates were emptied and their stomachs were filled.

 

“Louis...”

 

“Harry...” They started at the same time. Harry gestured for Louis to go first.

 

“I- I just wanted to say that I’m happy you kissed me. I am positive of my feelings for you. I know that if I could ever have a chance at spending the rest of my life with you, I would. I wouldn’t be scared or ashamed like I would have been when I was younger and stupid. I’d kiss you everytime I could and tell you I love you when I wake up, when I walk, before I go to sleep, everytime I have breath and even when I don’t.” Louis confessed, his eyes closed and nodding.

 

“You love me?” Harry asked, making sure that he heard right.

 

“I am sure. I know that I pushed you away before but I was stupid, scared when I shouldn’t have been because I had you. I never realized that when I had you, I had everything.” Louis confirmed.

 

_Scrape._

 

Louis opened his eyes and saw Harry bending at the waist next to him. His fingers tangled with Louis’ and his face came close until their lips touched.

 

“I love you, too.”


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are fuck buddies throughout high school until truths are revealed and they never speak again. Everything is forgotten until Harry goes looking for a roommate and someone that he thought he would never see again comes knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shitty ending to a shitty story :) thanks for reading if you actually did :) XOXO

“Hey, love.” 

“Hazza!” Louis shouted, running to kiss his boyfriend of three months. “You didn’t tell me you were coming around today!” Louis brightened, leading his boyfriend to his usual booth at the pizzeria. 

“Didn’t plan on it but I woke up to an empty spot next to me and I can’t create art without getting my ‘good morning’ kiss from the most beautiful person in the world.” Harry smiled. 

Louis rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s words but leaned down, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. 

“Sorry, love. You know I had to hand in my final draft of my book to my dumbass of an editor.” Louis said.

Harry nodded. “I did know. How did it go?”

Louis opened his mouth and felt a tap on his back. He turned and saw Liam.

“Work, Louis. I pay you good money to give people food, not to make out with them. Hmm?” Liam raised his brow expectantly.

Louis sighed and took out his order book and pen. “Welcome to Payne Pizzeria, you curly sexgod. Would you like to start off with a ice cold drink to kill the boner that make your pants that tight?” Louis joked, knowing it would tick Liam off.

Harry smiled and went along with it. “Yes, please, Lewis. Can I have a snort-able line of Coke?”

Liam sighed and raised his arms in defeat, leaving the boyfriends to smile to each other.

“I’ll be right back.”

Louis pushed open the door and walked in on Zayn pushing a blonde onto the wall of the kitchen.

“Jesus! This is where people eat!” Louis scolded them, the two freezing in their actions and looking sheepishly at Louis. “Please take your boners and handle them in a single bathroom stall so I don’t tell Liam.”

Zayn thanked Louis and practically dragged Niall to the bathroom behind him.

Louis hummed as he got Harry’s drink, pushing the door, and walking to his curly- haired boyfriend.

“Here you go. Are you ready to order?” Louis seemed professional, just in case Liam was watching him.

“A small pizza with pepperoni and olives.” Harry said sweetly, not- so- subtly rubbing circles on Louis’ hipbone.

“Hey, Tomlinson!” 

Louis and Harry turned to see Nick Grimshaw bouncing toward them.

“To whoever’s touching Louis, I would stop because his boyfriend is a possessive bast- oh, it’s Harry!” Nick said in one big breath.

“Grimmy! What are you doing here?”

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I would never step foot into a pizza shop but I have a list to complete.” Nick said, whipping out a  crumpled piece of paper from the back pocket of his purple skin tight skinny jeans.

Harry groaned to dropped his head to the table. Louis was confused.

“What’s on the list?” Louis asked.

“You don’t wanna know.” Harry warned him but it was too late, Nick was already rattling off everyone on the list.

“Aiden Grimshaw- Same last name so people would think we were related and extremely fucked up. Amy Green- feistiest bitch in the country, fyi, she bit part of my shoulder off. Nathan Sykes- smallest penis ever, looks like a ten year old, he does.”

“Wait, are these a list of people you’ve had sex with?” 

“The people he has fucked, will fuck, and want to fuck.” Harry clarified.

“-eran- I’ve never had sex with a ginger before. Anne Co-”

“What the fuck?! That’s my mom!”

“Oops. Meant to cross that off.” 

“WHAT?!”

“Kidding! Anyways, I just needed to get the owner’s cock and I’ll be out of here.” Nick told them.

“Liam? Why Liam?” Louis asked.

Nick looked at him with big eyes. “Have you never heard of the rumors?” Nick gawked.

“What rumors?”

“Well, if you never knew the nicest people have the biggest cocks. And Mr. Payne must be the nicest guy in the world because I hear he had at least ten inches hanging.” Nick told them.

“Louis! I told you to  _work_!” Liam’s voice rumbled from where he stood in the doorway of his office.

Nick smiled.

“Ah! Mr. Payne! I have a proposition for you!” Nick smiled, shoving his list into his skin tight jeans and closing the door to the office with the two of them inside.

“Wow. I’ll be back in a sec.” Louis excused himself to the get the pizza and came back to find Harry on the phone.

“Will you sit with me?” Harry whispered, hand over the speaker. Louis instantly sat in the seat across from Harry.

Louis played with the small puddle of water on the table while Harry talked.

“Guess who’s not a failure?” Harry asked when he snapped his phone shut.

“Um, President Obama?” He guessed.

“No! Well, you’re right but I meant me!” Harry said excitedly. “That was the owner of an art gallery and they somehow saw one of my paintings and they want to have it in for the next exhibit in a week!” Harry jumped up and down in his seat.

“Holy shit! That’s amazing, babe!” Louis shouted, reaching across the table to kiss his boyfriend.

“I just can’t believe it! We definitely have to celebrate tonight.” Harry whispered, giving Louis a cheeky wink.

“Oh, we will. My book got approved.” 

“What! You didn’t tell me!” Harry exclaimed.

“I just did!” Louis said, smirking.

“You never told me what it’s about either.” Harry pointed out.

“Oh, it’s just a little story about two people who grew up together their whole life and fell in love without realizing it.” Louis told him.

Harry perked up.

“Really? I hope they didn’t have a big fight and never talked to each other again.” Harry said.

“Of course they didn’t. They were in love.” Louis told him, kissing Harry once, twice, and thrice before sitting back down, across from Harry.

Harry and Louis smiled at each other, the green eyes clashing with the blue, emeralds drowning in the sea. 

Knowing that whatever happens, together, Harry and Louis would get through it because they were in love.


End file.
